Insoutenable
by Captain Luky Greace
Summary: Lors de leur dernier combat face à Mard Guille, END fut invoqué mais... Il n'y avait rien. Mard Guille a fuit et le combat est devenu une victoire. Les fées essayèrent de recommencer leur vie d'avant. Mais pourquoi il fallait que Lucy se dispute avec Natsu ? Et pourquoi était-il devenu étrange ? Ne prend pas en compte le chapitre 399/400. [Abandonnée]
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE DE LUKY :** Salut à vous ! Je reviens pour une nouvelle fic ! Sachez que je l'ai vite posté donc il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de faute u_U Je m'en excuse ! C'est une fic basé sur la théorie de END/Natsu. J'avais cette idée depuis longtemps ! Sachez que cette fic se passe après Tartaros et cela ne prend pas en compte du chapitre 399 et 400 (Non pas de Igneel et de Acnolol 8DDD) Je vais de ce pas faire le résumé de cette fic : Tartaros est vaincu mais Mard Guille est toujours libre. La guilde Fairy Tail tente de retrouver la vie qu'elle avait, cependant Lucy et Natsu se sont disputés. Les liens se sont-ils brisés ? Pourquoi Natsu agit étrangement ?

Voilou voili ! Bonne lecture ! Et encore désolée pour les fautes u_u

* * *

**Année 777, dans un endroit proche de Magnola :**

Makarof Dreyar observait les alentours, il était seul et il marchait sans émettre le moindre bruit. Il revenait seulement de chez l'une de ses amies les plus proches, Porlyusca. Cette « vieille bique » voulait encore qu'il vienne pour lui annoncer les risques du futur. Mais Makarof s'en fichait, le futur, il le choisirait lui-même. C'est ce qu'il répétait sans cesse à ses « enfants » dans sa guilde : Fairy Tail. Le destin ne se subit pas, nous devons le construire. C'est bien ce qu'il disait.

Un bruit de craquement de branches le fit s'arrêter sur sa route. Il se retourna vers le bruit et il vit un enfant. Un enfant bien sûr plus grand que lui mais si jeune. Il devait avoir le même âge que les autres enfants qui avaient rejoint la guilde il n'y avait pas longtemps. Ce qui attira Makarof, ce furent surtout ses cheveux roses. L'enfant respirait fortement, ses épaules remontaient et descendaient. Il avait l'air épuisé par ce qu'il venait de subir. Ses yeux émeraude étaient scintillants de larmes, mais Makarof voyait bien qu'il essayait de les retenir. Le maitre de la guilde s'avança d'un pas pour regarder le jeune garçon.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Le garçon le regarda et essaya au mieux d'essuyer ses larmes.

\- L-le feu … Papa …

Makarof pencha sa tête : il avait dû avoir une expérience assez traumatisante.

\- Ça va aller. Reprit Makarof en s'approchant de lui. Respire un bon coup.

Il écouta ses conseils, il tenta de le faire mais il tremblait toujours autant. En fin de compte, il réussit à avaler un grand coup et enfin à se calmer.

\- Ça va mieux ?

Le garçon hocha doucement la tête, ses yeux toujours rougis.

\- Bien. Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu as un nom ?

Il commença par hocher la tête et il lui répondit doucement :

\- Natsu…

\- Bien Natsu. Que s'est-il passé ?

Makarof n'aimait pas voir des enfants dans cet état, même s'ils ne faisaient pas partie de la guilde. C'étaient des enfants, ils n'avaient pas à subir la douleur que supportaient les adultes. Natsu avala de nouveau un gros coup d'air puis il reprit :

\- Mon papa… Papa est parti… Le feu… Je n'arrive pas à contrôler le feu…

Makarof ne saisit pas la deuxième partie de ses paroles. L'enfant aurait un problème avec le feu ? Était-il un mage ? Un mage de feu ?

\- Papa est part … Et je n'arrive pas à bien maitriser le feu… Continua Natsu en sanglotant.

Makarof le regardait toujours sans détourner les yeux. Que fallait-il faire ?

\- Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

Natsu s'arrêta puis il le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, ébahi. Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

\- Je-je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas ce que je peux…

Sa phrase fut coupée à cause d'une boule de feu qui se forma sur l'une de ses mains et partit en direction de la tête de Makarof, mais heureusement, elle n'avait fait que frôler sa tête chauve. Natsu écarquilla les yeux, il resserra sa main contre sa poitrine, effrayé par ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Pardon ! Igneel ne m'a pas tout enseigné ! Je suis désolé !

Makarof n'en crut pas ses yeux durant un instant. Ce qu'il venait de faire pouvait être dangereux, mais c'était assez fascinant venant d'un enfant.

\- Ce n'est rien. Rassura Makarof.

Ensuite, il se rendit compte de quelque chose ; il venait de dire un nom qu'il avait justement déjà entendu.

\- Igneel as-tu dit ?

Natsu recula juste d'un pas.

\- C'est- … C'est mon père. Il m'a appris la magie du chasseur de Dragon de feu mais je ne sais pas l'utiliser …

Chasseur de Dragon ? Cette ancienne magie que les dragons apprenaient à des humains ?

Tout ce que ce garçon lui disait, cela lui rappelait surtout les paroles de Porlyusca. Il essaya de se convaincre que tout ça n'était que du hasard. Makarof se rapprocha de l'enfant effrayé.

\- Ton pouvoir est magnifique mais il ne réagit qu'à tes émotions.

Natsu s'arrêta de trembler et il écouta ce que pourrait dire Makarof.

\- Je peux t'aider à apprendre à le maitriser. Mais pour cela, il te faut une maison.

\- Je n'ai aucune maison. Répondit Natsu directement avec désespoir.

Makarof secoua la tête doucement.

\- Hé bien, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas dans ma guilde, Fairy Tail ?

\- Fairy… Tail ?

Makarof lui tendit la main.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer ce que c'est.

Natsu hésita d'abord, puis il prit la main du vieil homme. Il s'avançait vers un endroit qui s'appelait « le futur ».

* * *

**Retour dans le présent.**

Lucy était là, à contempler les travaux de la guilde. C'était assez difficile, ce qu'il venait de se passer avec ces Tartaros. Une guilde de démons qui voulait faire disparaître la magie de Fiore avec l'aide d'une arme mystérieuse du Conseil : Face. Ils étaient des démons créés par Zeref, dont le but était de retourner vers lui. Cependant, Fairy Tail avait réussi à les arrêter à temps, mais il fallait commettre des sacrifices pour y arriver. Lucy avait dû sacrifier l'une de ses clés, Aquarius, elle devait la briser afin d'invoquer le roi des Esprits. A la fin de leur combat, ce Marde Guille, qui se voulait se faire appeler le Maitre d'Hades, avait invoqué END, leur maitre. Seulement, il ne s'était rien passé. Aucun démon n'était venu en aide à Tartaros. Mard Guille fut tellement choqué que leur « maitre » n'était pas venu avec eux qu'il avait subitement disparu sans laisser aucune trace. Personne ne savait ce qu'il venait de se passer, et pourquoi END n'était pas apparu. Mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus de question à se poser, tout était terminé, même si Marde Guille était encore quelque part à l'air libre. Il y avait cet autre démon, la rivale d'Erza, Kyouka, qui s'était elle aussi enfuie, pour suivre certainement les traces de Marde Guille.

Mais tout allait bien maintenant ; le plus important était que tout le monde soit en vie. Il y avait eu cependant un problème, il n'y avait pas longtemps de ça. Lucy soupira, ce n'était que de la gaminerie, juste ça. Ce qu'il s'était passé est que, Natsu était encore une fois venu dans son appartement alors qu'elle prenait sa douche. Même si elle commençait par avoir l'habitude que Natsu la voit toute nue, c'était pas du tout quelque chose de respectueux pour elle. Alors elle s'était mise en colère, mais pas de la fausse colère pour effrayer les enfants non, pas comme Erza, elle s'était réellement mise en colère. Natsu n'avait pas réagi comme il avait l'habitude de faire « Pourquoi es-tu en colère Luce ? » non, il s'était mst lui aussi en colère. Ils s'étaient alors répondus tous les deux, criés dessus et le pauvre Happy qui voyait cela en était presque au bout des larmes. C'était effrayant. Mais Lucy s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi colérique à ce moment là. Elle se souvenait : Natsu lui avait fait un regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Depuis, ils ne se parlèrent plus, ne se regardèrent plus. Et cela faisait mal au cœur de Lucy. C'était un peu de sa faute, ou du moins totalement. Mais c'étaient les yeux de Natsu qu'il venait de lui faire qui la faisaient regretter. Ils étaient tellement effrayants, jamais Natsu n'avait fait un regard pareil, peut-être contre ses adversaires certes, mais pas sur elle.

Lucy regarda autour d'elle, elle vit Elfman et Gray qui tentaient de porter une planche ensemble. Le fait que Elfman était plus grand que le mage de glace et que ce dernier avait des difficultés à porter l'autre partie de la planche la fit rire. Mirajane était là aussi, aux commandes d'un bar pour tous ceux qui étaient épuisés. Lucy était un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir aider ses amis à reconstruire la guilde. Elle n'était pas trop grande ni trop forte et c'étaient des travaux assez dangereux pour elle. Faible, c'était un mot auquel elle avait cessé de penser. Mais elle faisait partie des mages qui avaient eu beaucoup de dégâts durant ce combat. Même Erza se reposait … De temps en temps, avec le caractère qu'elle avait, il était impossible pour elle de rester assise et de voir certains de ses amis galérer dans les travaux.

Les yeux de Lucy tombèrent finalement sur Natsu, qui lui cependant, préférait se moquer de son rivale de glace. Son cœur se serra immédiatement. Il ne l'avait pas vue, au plutôt il faisait en sorte de ne pas la voir. Apparemment, Natsu ne cherchait pas à vouloir retrouver le contact. Il s'était éloigné mais Happy, qui l'avait suivi, l'avait vue et il se dirigea vers elle.

\- Lucy !

Il se dirigea en volant vers elle, afin d'atterrir dans sa poitrine généreuse. Elle vit que dans ses yeux, il y avait une tristesse.

\- Natsu ne veut plus te parler !

Un nœud dans la gorge de la blonde se forma, c'était la pire chose qu'elle puisse entendre. Comment Natsu pouvait ne plus vouloir lui parler ? Il avait tendance à détourner le regard pour ensuite s'excuser. Il n'aimait pas que ses amis lui tournent le dos ou bien même l'inverse. Pourquoi ? C'était ce mot qui se répétait maintenant dans sa tête. Lucy essaya de ne pas verser de larme, avec le regard d'Happy braqué sur elle c'était difficile. Elle fit mine de ne rien vouloir savoir et elle tourna la tête.

\- Très bien. Si c'est ce qu'il veut.

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et lâcha le chat bleu pour ensuite repartir en courant vers son appartement avec des larmes qui se versaient sur le bord de ses joues. Personne ne les avait vues, seulement les autres se demandaient pourquoi elle courait comme ça.

Natsu se retourna et il la vit aussi partir. Son visage était toujours aussi neutre. Il avait cependant senti l'odeur salée des larmes. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Ce n'était plus son problème … Mais pourquoi cela faisait-il aussi mal ?

« Qu'arrive-t-il à Lucy ? C'est étrange. »

« Pourquoi Lucy court-elle comme ça ? »

« Lucy n'est pas avec Natsu? »

Il regarda tout autour de lui, ce n'étaient que des murmures et pourtant, il arrivait à les entendre. Même si c'était normal pour lui d'entendre les bruits qui se trouvaient à des kilomètres. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi ils les entendaient tous en même temps et de manière rapide. Natsu posa l'une de ses mains sur sa tête, cela n'allait pas du tout. Ses yeux étaient maintenant perdus dans le vide.

Il sentit directement la présence d'une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour trouver Gray qui le regardait avec des yeux inquiétants.

\- Ca va ?

Natsu baissa les yeux. Il avait envie de dire que ça n'allait pas vraiment, que toutes ces voix, ces murmures commençaient à lui faire mal à la tête, et qu'il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé mais sa fierté le lui interdisait.

\- Ouais, ça va.

Gray posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Vraiment ? Je trouve que depuis Tartaros, tu ne vas pas bien Natsu.

Natsu serra ses poings.

\- Je te dis que ça va !

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'en disant ça, des flammes de bougies s'étaient misent à grandir pour valser dans tous les sens. En fait, personne ne l'avait remarqué.

\- Natsu …

\- Gray, s'il-te-plait… Fiche-moi la paix.

Natsu tourna les talons et il partit dans la direction inverse. Gray avait remarqué bien sûr quelque chose d'étrange mais d'abord :

\- Natsu, tu ne mets plus ton écharpe ?

Natsu s'arrêta net, il posa sa main sur son cou nu. Il n'avait pas l'écharpe écailleuse autour de lui. Il l'avait oubliée ? Ou bien, n'avait-il plus envie de la porter ? Le doute s'installa toujours, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il n'avait pas mis son écharpe. Il continua d'avancer. Il n'avait plus envie de rester avec eux pour le moment.

Gray le vit partir. Oui, il y avait quelque chose de changer en lui.

* * *

Lucy était dans son appartement, elle se jeta directement sur son lit et elle pleura. Cela faisait si mal. Pourquoi Natsu renonçait-il à elle ? Juste à cause d'une idiotie. Lucy finit par enfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller, elle n'avait même pas envie de s'entendre elle même pleurer.

\- Natsu …

* * *

Natsu marchait, loin, loin de Magnola. Il n'avait pas de destination précise. Il pensa vaguement à Lucy, et ce qu'il venait de dire à Happy l'autre fois à propos d'elle.

_\- Natsu ! Pourquoi t'es-tu énervé contre Lucy comme ça ?_

_\- Elle commence à m'agacer ! À chaque fois, il faut qu'elle s'énerve lorsque je squatte son appartement !_

_\- Mais Natsu ! Tu n'es pas du genre à vouloir te mettre en colère contre elle ! Est-ce que tu iras au moins t'excuser ?_

_\- Pfff ! Pourquoi je le ferais ? Elle a qu'à se déplacer et me demander pardon !_

_\- Mais Natsu …_

_\- Hé bien je lui parlerais plus ! Voilà ! Elle est tellement inutile aussi, donc j'aurais plus besoin de venir faire des missions avec elle !_

Cette conversation lui faisait mal au ventre. En réalité, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça aussi. Lucy n'était pas quelqu'un d'inutile, bien au contraire. C'était pourtant elle qui les avait sauvés du sort de Mard Guille, non ?

_Peu importe, nous sommes les plus forts. _C'était une voix dans sa tête venait de résonner.

Natsu se stoppa net. Il se demandait d'où pouvait venir cette voix.

\- Hein ?

Il tourna sa tête partout.

_Nous sommes forts et eux, ils ne sont que de la vermine._

Il tomba violemment à genoux.

_Libérons-nous !_

Son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade. Il avait mal à la tête et son corps battait trop fort. Sa vision se mit à flouter, jamais il n'avait connu une telle sensation. Il posa ses mains sur sa poitrine battante. Différentes visions apparurent dans son esprit, son cœur commençait à lui faire mal. De la fumée s'échappa de son corps mais petit à petit, des flammes apparurent. D'abord, elles englobaient ses mains, puis ensuite c'était son corps tout entier. Il cria. Et une immense vague de feu se propulsa hors de son corps pour dévaster tout ce qu'il l'entourait.

* * *

Lucy s'était endormie dans son lit, à force de pleurer elle était tombée de fatigue. Sur sa tête d'endormie, elle avait un sourire, ce qui montrait qu'elle faisait un beau rêve. Sans doute.

Soudainement, le sourire disparut et elle poussa de légers gémissements. Elle devait avoir changé de rêve. Bien évidemment, nous allons savoir ce à quoi cette belle princesse blonde devait rêver.

Elle courait, sans réelle raison, et elle avait peur mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle courait dans un long couloir et la sortie était au bout. Elle arriva en fin de compte au bout. Il y avait deux grandes portes devant elle. Elle posa sa main sur l'une des poignées mais lorsqu'elle la toucha, elle retira directement car celle-ci était terriblement trop chaude. Mais elle devait passer. Elle la reprit d'un coup sec et força le plus vite possible pour ouvrir la porte. Elle retira en vitesse sa main qui maintenant était brûlée, à en avoir de la fumée qui s'échappait de sa main. Elle avait mal. Elle se massa doucement la main et elle entra dans la pièce. Il faisait chaud, trop chaud. Elle n'arrivait pas du tout à respirer avec toute cette chaleur. Lucy vit alors que cette pièce renfermait au milieu un bassin rempli de magma. Elle était assez effrayée de toute cette lave. Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle ici ? Elle ne voulait que la sortie. Elle fit le tour de la pièce et chercha une autre porte. La seule chose qui pourrait signifier « sortie » était l'immense trou au plafond au-dessus de la lave, mais c'était impossible pour elle de passer par là. C'était trop haut et il fallait passer par la lave pour l'atteindre. Le sol était poussiéreux, il y avait des piliers qui tenaient le plafond mais certains étaient brisés en mille morceaux. Cet endroit ne disait rien qui vaille, surtout ce magma, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de s'en approcher. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit que le magma s'était mis à remuer. Elle regarda avec horreur le magma bouillonner de plus en plus et enfin, cela libera une créature dans ce bassin de lave. L'horreur s'installa dans les yeux de Lucy. L'étrange chose qui sortit du magma souffla, de la lave dégoulinait partout sur lui et Lucy pouvait voir son sourire. Un sourire abominable, totalement machiavélique. Il se tourna vers la blonde apeurée, comme un chasseur qui regarde sa proie. Lucy recula et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de plus en plus. A force, elle toucha le mur derrière elle. Elle voulait partir mais il n'y avait plus d'issue de secours.

\- Lucy, Dit-il son nom avec plein de malice, Je suis libre !

Lucy hurla.

Elle sursauta dans son lit.

\- Hein ?! Un rêve ?

Elle était sur son lit mais dans ses vêtements de la journée. Elle posa sa main sur sa tête, essayant d'oublier au mieux ce qu'elle venait de rêver. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait nuit. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. En dehors de Magnola, il y avait une énorme fumée noire. Un incendie ? La constellationniste se dépêcha de sortir du lit et d'enfiler ses chaussures et courut le plus vite possible vers cette gigantesque fumée qui ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance.

En arrivant à cet endroit, elle put y voir certains mages de Fairy Tail, notamment Erza et Gray. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

\- Gray ! Erza ! Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Lui répondit Erza, apparemment pas du tout sereine.

Les arbres brulaient de partout, et Juvia ainsi que Levy tentaient d'éteindre au mieux tout ce feu. Lucy aurait souhaité les aider mais la clé d'Aquarius avait été brisée.

\- Erza !

Cette voix venait d'Elfman. Il tenait quelqu'un dans ses bras. Lucy le reconnut de suite grâce à ses cheveux roses. Natsu. Ses vêtements étaient brulés mais il n'était pas du tout blessé, aucune égratignure.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda Erza en panique.

\- Je n'en sais rien, il était déjà comme ça lorsque je l'ai trouvé. Répondit Elfman.

Erza ne prit pas quatre chemins, elle dit directement :

\- Ramenons-le à la guilde ! Wendy pourra peut-être savoir ce qui s'est passé !

Gray et Elfman acquiescèrent de la tête. Ils partirent en courant direction la guilde. Lucy les regardait partir. Elle se retourna et regarda le feu.

_On n'a pas besoin de moi ici non plus finalement._

Elle tourna les talons et elle rentra chez elle. En marchant, elle soupira. Natsu s'est encore attiré des ennuis apparemment. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas, elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser.

Elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Rien. Il était si tard que ça ?

Finalement, elle vit quelqu'un en face d'elle. Par ailleurs, cette personne était étrange. Il était dans une longue robe noire et autour de son torse était un foulard doré. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et légèrement épineux. Mais ses yeux étaient noirs et vides de toute émotion. Il ne lâchait pas son regard vers Lucy. La jeune fille se sentit complètement déstabilisée à cause de ce regard. Elle tenta de continuer sa démarche sans faire attention à lui.

\- Lucy Heartfilia ? Dit-il.

Lucy s'arrêta. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, elle hoqueta aussi.

\- O-oui ?

\- Je suis venu pour te dire que Natsu s'est enfin réveillé.

Le vent frappait ses mèches blondes mais cela n'attira pas l'attention. Elle ne voulait pas répondre, mais il semblait que c'était une vieille connaissance de Natsu.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Tenta-t-elle de dire.

\- Je suis simplement venu pour te dire que Natsu est réveillé et qu'il va sûrement revenir vers moi.

Les yeux de Lucy tremblèrent, cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Et puis pourquoi ce type lui disait tout ceci ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Répéta-t-elle, mais cette fois avec une voix plus grave.

Il baissa sa tête avec le sourire.

\- Je vais encore une fois revoir Natsu… Lucy, fais maintenant attention à lui.

L'étrange personnage disparut sous ses yeux. Lucy n'en crut pas du tout ses yeux. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi s'être montré à elle ? Et quel était le rapport avec Natsu ? Etait-ce dû à ce qu'il venait de se passer avec lui tout à l'heure ? Lucy avait maintenant besoin de réponses. Demain, elle irait en parler au maitre.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE DE LUKY** : Me revoila pour ce chapitre x_x Disons que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, déjà parce que j'avais écris le début sur papier et manque de bol il a été mouiller (rip) mais c'était toujours lisible xDD et la deuxième raison pour laquelle ce chapitre fut so haaaaard c'est parce que je voulais quand se chapitre, Natsu n'est qu'une seule réplique (psychanalyse : pour que le lecteur se rend compte qu'il commence à changer) voila ... J'ai transformé Natsu en Link de the Legend of Zelda ._. Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il serait chiant xDD, le chapitre est court :'( dommage, les prochains seront très certainement plus long :)

Ce chapitre contient aussi quelque référence, saurez-vous les trouver ?

* * *

Les murmures étaient toujours présents, il les entendait encore mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils signifiaient. Ils allaient trop vite, ils entraient et aussitôt ressortaient de sa tête. C'était une douleur totalement insupportable. Son cœur battait trop vite, à en vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pourtant doucement mais il avait toujours la sensation de se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Les voix ne s'arrêtaient pas, elles faisaient un écho épouvantable, tant et si bien que sa tête vibrait de douleur. Il tenta de se redresser et de se tenir la tête en fermant les yeux avec douleur. Natsu grinça des dents. Il s'agrippa à ses cheveux, à en vouloir se les arracher. Après quelques sombres secondes, Natsu lâcha ses cheveux et son visage devint plus doux, il soupira de soulagement. La douleur s'était arrêtée. Il ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux et scruta tout autour de lui, il était sur un lit et dans la grande tente qui servait d'infirmerie aux membres de Fairy Tail, en attendant que la guilde soit reconstruite. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il ne connaitrait certainement pas la réponse pour le moment. Il examina ses mains, elles tremblaient, elles tremblaient comme s'il avait peur. Oui, il avait dû reconnaître qu'il ressentait de la peur, mais cette peur était différente. La même peur qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était petit, lorsque Igneel l'avait laissé seul, sans avoir aucune maitrise de sa magie. Mais maintenant, il savait se servir correctement de ses pouvoirs, non ?

Il finit par relever la tête lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas trop forts pour lui se rapprocher, et ainsi voir Wendy entrer dans la tente. Son visage était toujours aussi innocent avec maintenant des cheveux courts, avec un sourire qui s'illumina lorsqu'elle vit Natsu redressé.

\- Ah Natsu ! Tu es enfin réveillé !

Natsu hocha la tête, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait à présent.

\- Tant mieux ! Sourit Wendy.

La jeune Dragonne Slayer des cieux s'approcha doucement de lui, toujours avec le sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé hier, mais en tout cas, tu n'as pas été blessé.

Natsu posa ses yeux sur le sol en posant une main sur sa tête, essayant de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il se retrouve ici. Il grinça légèrement des dents.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le mage aux cheveux roses secoua la tête sans lever les yeux sur elle. Les mains de Wendy devinrent moites, elle se les prit et se les essuya entre elles, elle avait un sentiment de gêne pour Natsu.

\- Peut-être as-tu voulu te battre contre quelque chose. Dit-elle avec un sourire assez faux et timide.

Natsu était toujours aussi froid et le sentiment de malaise de Wendy grandit de plus en plus. Elle recula de quelques pas et elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Bon… Je vais prévenir le Maitre.

Elle sortit le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

Lucy arriva au chantier de la guilde avec un cœur serré mais toujours rempli de courage. Sa rencontre avec cet homme mystérieux l'avait laissée perplexe. Il était si sombre et si intrigant que l'on pouvait croire que toute personne qui s'approcherait de lui pourrait mourir d'ici une minute. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle, elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose, il hantait ses pensées. Elle avait pensé brièvement à Natsu, parce que cette personne semblait le connaître, mais elle avait arrêté parce qu'elle savait que si elle pensait à présent à Natsu, elle allait se sentir très mal.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau qui était aussi une tente comme l'infirmerie. Il y avait des chances que le maitre soit là pour aider à la construction, mais elle ne l'avait pas vu sous sa forme de géant. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la tente, elle vit Wendy de dos qui semblait parler avec Makarof, qui lui, avait un visage totalement perdu dans ses pensées.

Wendy se retourna pour voir Lucy, elle fit en fin de compte un sourire à cette dernière.

\- Lucy !

Elle laissa le temps à Lucy de se rapprocher et de comprendre au mieux la situation.

\- Natsu vient de se réveiller. Tu veux venir le voir ?

La blonde se racla la gorge, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Wendy n'était bien sûr pas au courant de la situation qui s'était produite entre ces deux là. Mais Lucy n'avait pas du tout envie de lui expliquer, et voir Natsu maintenant, ça n'arrangerait rien.

\- Non…

\- Non ? Répéta Makarof qui venait de l'entendre.

Lucy baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle se sentit angoisser, angoisser à l'idée de répondre quelque chose qui risquerait de donner des doutes.

\- Non, je… je n'ai pas envie de le voir.

\- Tu n'as pas envie ? Répéta de nouveau le maitre de la guilde.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle releva rapidement sa tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent doucement.

\- Parce que… Parce que…

Elle devait trouver une raison, et vite. Elle connaissait si bien le maitre, elle savait qu'il se douterait évidemment qu'il y avait quelque chose.

\- Parce que… Je sais qu'il va bien et qu'il s'en sortira bien vite !

Elle resserra légèrement ses mains. Makarof la scruta quelques instants et il vit sa main serrée qui tremblait aussi.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucy fronça les sourcils, elle mordait douloureusement sa lèvre et se retint de ne pas verser de larmes. Tant pis pour le type d'hier, elle tourna les talons rapidement et elle s'en alla plus vite qu'elle était venue.

\- Lucy… Murmura Wendy.

Makarof ne fit rien, il sortit aussi mais pour aller vers la tente, là où se trouvait Natsu. Lorsqu'il entra, il n'y avait plus personne. Wendy, qui arriva par la suite, retint son souffle. Comment, et surtout pourquoi Natsu était-il parti ?

Makarof soupira d'exaspération.

\- Ainsi donc, le moment est bientôt venu Polyusca.

* * *

Il était parti, il n'avait pas envie de voir du monde, en fait, il avait envie de voir personne. Il marchait tout en regardant le sol, sans savoir où il se dirigeait, peut-être vers sa maison, non ? D'ailleurs où était sa maison ? Laquelle était-elle ? Pourquoi cette question ? Parce que maintenant, il ne connaissait plus la réponse.

Il s'arrêta. C'était vrai : où vivait-il _**réellement **_? Où devait-il aller ?

C'était très simple : là où tout le monde...

\- Retourne.

Natsu se retourna, il le vit enfin, celui qui avait causé tout ce désastre avec les Tartaros. Celui qui les avait créés.

Zeref.

Natsu s'approcha de lui en courant et de la haine envers lui s'installa sur son visage. Zeref était comme la dernière fois, souriant de le voir. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, il laissait Natsu s'approcher de lui. Mais Natsu finit par ralentir dans son rythme, il s'arrêta net devant son visage pour lui montrer sa plus odieuse colère qu'il montrait tout en crispant sa bouche. Zeref émit un petit rire.

\- Mon enfant… Murmura Zeref avec de la mélancolie. Tu auras tellement changé…

La colère de Natsu s'estompa et il recula d'un pas tout en regardant l'homme des ténèbres face à lui. Le sens de sa phrase, il ne comprenait pas le sens de sa phrase. Il devait le tuer, faire hommage à son père, mais qu'est-ce qu'il le retenait ? Il était là, il était _**là **_! Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le toucher ?

\- Natsu, tu reviendras bientôt vers moi. Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira très bien.

Natsu grinça des dents. Il avait envie d'utiliser tout son pouvoir contre lui, son Dragon Force, tout ce que son père lui avait appris… Et plus…

\- Tout reviendra comme avant. C'est une promesse. Il faut juste que ton pouvoir se réveille correctement.

Son pouvoir ? Quel pouvoir ? Pourquoi ce « salopard » disait des choses totalement invraisemblablse ? Pourquoi il y avait tant de questions dans sa tête ? Pourquoi les voix continuaient-elles de tourner en boucle ? Pourquoi ? Il secoua sa tête dans tous les sens et s'agrippa de nouveau à elle.

\- Tu as mal ?

Zeref posa sa main sur la chevelure rosée de Natsu.

\- Je n'ai jamais douté de toi, j'ai toujours été fier. Et ta renaissance me rendra encore plus heureux.

Natsu ne broncha pas. Cette main sur sa tête lui était tellement familière... Zeref la lui retira, il regarda directement ses yeux.

\- Ne t'en fais pour cette fille, je lui ai offert un petit cadeau. Elle ne te généra pas.

Natsu hoqueta lorsqu'il dit ceci. Il releva lentement sa tête vers lui avec des yeux de terreur.

\- Oui, elle ne t'empêchera pas de continuer le chemin que tu prendras, quel qu'il soit.

Cette fille ? Mais quelle fille ? Natsu grogna, s'il touchait à l'un de ses amis, il risquerait de…

\- Voyons Natsu, je sais que tu as tant changé depuis Igneel, mais les sentiments comme ceux-ci, tu vas très vite les oublier pour cette génération.

Natsu relâcha sa tête de nouveau, il fit tomber ses bras mollement le long de son corps mais il resserra ses mains en forme de poings.

\- Natsu, tu n'as plus besoin de montrer de respect envers ces choses remplies de rancune et d'hypocrisie.

C'en était assez, Natsu éleva son poing et le dirigea rapidement dans la tête de Zeref.

\- Natsu… À présent, tu n'es qu'une…

Lorsque le poing de Natsu arriva à toucher la tête de Zeref, celui-ci disparut instantanément.

_Tu n'es plus qu'une marionnette. _

Un frisson tout entier s'empara du corps de Natsu. Maintenant dans sa tête, il n'avait plus que des questions qui se répétaient et répétaient sans cesse. Il regarda tout autour, il n'y avait toujours personne, il courut le plus rapidement hors de la ville, il ne voulait que personne ne le voit maintenant. Enfin, presque…

* * *

Lucy était couchée sur son lit à réfléchir tout en regardant son plafond. Elle soupirait à chaque instant, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais elle n'était sortie de son appartement de la journée. A qui la faute ? Natsu. Non, ce n'était pas de sa faut … Si, ça l'était. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle angoissait à chaque fois qu'elle devait le voir. Que devait-elle faire ? S'excuser ? Pourquoi ce devait être elle qui devait s'excuser ? C'était à lui de le faire !

« Lucy, je regrette tellement. »

Oui, comme ceci.

« J'aimerais avoir trente-six Happy avec toi… »

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de s'imaginer ? Il fallait qu'elle chasse cette idiotie tout de suite de sa tête ! Natsu n'était pas du tout, DU TOUT comme ça. Alors pourquoi allait-elle s'imaginer des choses stupides et naïves sur lui ?

Et s'il était réellement sérieux lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus la voir ? Et s'il ne voulait vraiment plus la voir ? Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle regarda sa porte et se demanda si elle devait vraiment y aller. Natsu était un ami qui comptait beaucoup pour elle, non ?

\- Je veux juste qu'il ne me déteste pas, c'est tout.

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers sa porte. Oui, elle devait lui dire qu'elle s'excusait. Et si elle s'excusait, il s'excuserait à son tour. Tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur avait le mérite d'être dit. Tout.

Elle s'arrêta finalement devant sa porte, sa main prête à prendre la poignée. Une hésitation. Et si elle pouvait le faire plus tard ? Elle écarquilla ses yeux étrangement tout en regardant sa main. Elle avait cette impression que quelque chose la retenait d'y aller. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'en empêcher ? Elle voulait juste voir Natsu, rien de plus. Oui, elle devait voir Natsu.

Mais pas tout de suite, Lucy.

* * *

Zeref était ici, juste à côté, assis au sol. L'herbe sur laquelle il était assis était à présent morte. Il n'y avait que de la terre et quelques brindilles qui s'effondraient sur le sol. Zeref regardait devant lui. Il était si calme, et si ferme.

\- Natsu a voulu me frapper… Dit-il soudainement.

Le vent glissa dans ses cheveux et les fit valser dans l'air.

\- Il a recommencé… Mais cette fois-ci, il était fort.

Toujours était-il qu'il avait failli se le recevoir en pleine figure, cela aurait été la deuxième fois, et certainement moins drôle.

\- Tu es une personne horrible. Dit-il en souriant.

Ce n'était pas de Natsu qu'il parlait maintenant.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je sais ce que tu fais.

Silence total, le vent s'était arrêté. Zeref se retourna, vers moi.

\- Qui es-tu donc ?

\- J'écris seulement une histoire.

Zeref baissa la tête puis il se leva.

\- Tu cherches une histoire, non ?

\- Oui, et ensuite je l'écris.

Zeref s'approcha.

\- Il paraît que tu as rencontré Maevis, alors que tu n'es pas censée la voir.

\- Je sais mais c'est un secret.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Maevis n'est pas ton amie.

Zeref fit un regard de stupeur, terriblement choqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Je vois. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

\- Je vais continuer d'écrire, mais je n'interviendrai plus ici. Ne t'inquiète pas, E.N.D viendra. Sinon, je ne serais pas ici.

Zeref regarda avec une bouche bée mais ses yeux étaient vides.

\- Maintenant Zeref, je retourne dans l'ombre. Ne viens pas me parler.

Tournant les talons, Zeref me vit m'éloigner de lui. Je savais où j'allais, j'avais dit que je ne reviendrai pas dans l'histoire. Je laisserai E.N.D faire ce qu'il voudrait, quitte à ce qu'il y ait des morts horribles.

* * *

Natsu était contre un arbre, il était perdu, perdu dans toutes ses pensées. Toutes ces questions, toutes ces voix qui se répétaient encore. Cela lui donnait une migraine abominable. Il avait tellement envie de s'arracher les cheveux et de se gratter la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'intérieur et qu'il puisse retirer tout ce qu'il y avait qui le dérangeait ! Il mâcha sa langue. Impossible pour lui de rester calme. Il avait envie de leur hurler de la fermer bien évidemment, mais c'était si dur, si dur de parler…

Soudainement, ses oreilles se mirent à se concentrer. Pour quelle raison ? Parce qu'il venait d'entendre des pas. Quelqu'un ou plutôt des personnes l'avaient suivi. Il arrêta brusquement tout ce qu'il faisait. Il se releva et attendit que ces personnes passent pour se douter de rien.

Plusieurs secondes après, il n'était pas vraiment surpris de voir Gray et Erza venir à lui. Natsu ne dit rien, il n'avait pas envi ede savoir pourquoi ils étaient ici, bien qu'il pensait connaître la réponse.

\- Natsu. Fit d'abord Erza. Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Ainsi donc, c'était Makarof qui les avait envoyés. Il remarqua que Gray avait les yeux braqués sur lui, pour qu'il ne puisse pas disparaître de sa vue, comme un garde qui surveillait son prisonnier. Erza comprit que Natsu ne répondrait pas, elle continua alors :

\- Ce n'est pas grave Natsu, il serait maintenant temps de rentrer à la guilde.

Natsu commença à secouer la tête.

\- Natsu, Makarof veut absolument te voir.

Il n'avait pas envie de voir ce vieillard. Gray, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, s'approcha doucement de son rival de feu.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Commença-t-il par dire. Ses questions sont les mêmes que les miennes.

Natsu le contempla droit dans les yeux, même s'il s'attendait à des sortes de questions comme « Que t'arrive-t-il ? » il savait pertinemment qu'il répondrait qu'il n'y avait rien, et que si il le fallait, il fuirait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? Demanda le mage de glace.

Cette nuit ? Maintenant, toutes les voix répondaient à présent ce mot. Cette nuit ? Que s'était-il passé cette nuit là ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette nuit ? Répéta Gray.

Mais hier, il ne savait plus. Ses mains tremblèrent. De la peur à nouveau, comme tout à l'heure.

\- Tu es conscient que tu as incendié toute une grosse partie du bois de Magnola ?

Les voix s'arrêtèrent enfin de répéter, seulement, elles riaient, elles riaient comme si elles se moquaient de lui. Ses yeux commencèrent à briller.

_Libérons-nous !_

Oui, maintenant il savait ! Il y avait cette voix totalement différente qui lui parlait directement.

_Libère-toi !_

Natsu regarda le sol, triste et apeuré, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et il ne remarqua pas qu'un tourbillon de feu assez faible commençait à l'entourer. Gray et Erza, qui regardèrent depuis à l'instant, s'alarmèrent, et Gray cria à Natsu :

\- Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Le tourbillon devint de plus en plus gros et de plus en plus chaud, une chaleur qui était presque impossible à gérer pour Erza et Gray.

\- Natsu !

Natsu finit par les regarder encore une fois, ses yeux complètement terrorisés inquiétaient de plus en plus les deux autres mages. Natsu respira lourdement puis il finit par dire :

\- Tuez-moi, s'il vous plait !

Les larmes coulèrent finalement sur le sol et il ne laissa même pas le mage de glace et Titania bouger d'un pouce qu'il libera une énorme vague de feu qui s'empara de tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, comme une lumière qui brillait beaucoup trop fortement.

_Tu es libre ! Nous sommes libres_ _! _Pourquoi maintenant ? cette voix résonnait plusieurs fois, comme des milliers de voix synchronisées.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE DE LUKY : **OMG pardon pour le retard, c'est que ici, je préfère mettre la version corriger de mes textes mais ma correctrice à eu un problème :/ Mais c'est pas grave, le tout c'est qu'il soit finalement là :D  
Je ne pourrais pas continuer en ce moment, je vis une période assez ... Difficile (rien de méchant, rassurez vous :D) Je déménage voila ! Et je me fais opéré, et j'ai des évaluations x_x vivement les vacances !

* * *

La sensation était immonde, c'était une canicule pas croyable. La chaleur était horrible. Lucy avait beaucoup de mal à respirer et de la sueur coulait sur son visage. Elle était revenue encore dans ce rêve, dans cette même salle ovale où il n'y avait que cette chaleur et ce bain de lave au milieu de la pièce. Elle était encore prise au piège, il n'y avait aucune porte pour pouvoir s'évader, seul l'énorme trou au-dessus de la lave qui montrait les éclats de la lune. Et pourtant, le ciel était sombre. Aucune étoile en vue. Où était-elle réellement ? Dans une forteresse ? Si elle était dans un rêve, il fallait montrer de l'imagination.

Elle se posa contre le mur, ses genoux redressés contre elle. Elle songea. La blonde regarda la lave avec une légère crainte. La dernière fois, il y avait quelqu'un - ou plutôt quelque chose - qui était apparu hors de cette coulée de lave. À présent, elle avait peur qu'il revienne. Pour quelle raison ? Cette créature ne lui disait absolument rien qui vaille, elle pourrait la tuer à tout moment ou même pire. Mais c'était pourtant un rêve, non ?

C'est alors qu'une main sortit du magma en fusion. Les pupilles de Lucy se rétractèrent, elle se frigorifia. La main s'accrocha sur le bord, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la terre. Cela faisait sursauter la blonde. Une autre main sortit et s'agrippa de la même façon que sa jumelle. Elles tirèrent le reste de corps. La tête valsa vers l'arrière, un sourire se mura sur le visage. La peur de Lucy s'aggrava. Il y avait sur le corps de cette chose de la lave qui dégoulinait de partout. Sa tête se redressa correctement et observa la jeune fille en peur. Lucy pouvait voir ses yeux, ils étaient si sombres... Il y avait des cernes, sinon, ils étaient tellement rouges... Mais un rouge assez étrange, il n'y avait aucune pupille dans ses yeux. Des frissons parcoururent le corps de la blonde. La « chose » sortit de son bain et se dirigea vers Lucy, celle-ci se retourna et tapa contre le mur de toutes ses forces, plaidant de l'aide. Elle sentit enfin sa présence juste derrière elle, ce qui la fit accélérer encore plus. Puis Lucy se stoppa net lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud contre son oreille, elle entendit murmurer :

\- Lucy, je suis libre !

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent férocement, de la sueur dégoulina sur l'ensemble de son corps, son pyjama était totalement collé contre sa peau. Elle haleta doucement. Elle posa ses mains sur ses yeux et se les frotta en poussant quelques petits cris étranglés.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait un tel rêve ?

Son cœur lui faisait horriblement mal. « Lucy, je suis libre. » étaient des mots qui la hantaient. Elle essaya de comprendre qui pourrait réellement être cette créature humanoïde à vouloir lui annoncer sa liberté. Elle fut très vite retirée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit éclatant d'une explosion. Elle sursauta et tomba au sol. Elle trembla de tout son être, jamais elle n'avait eu autant peur. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle vit par sa fenêtre un énorme nuage de fumée, beaucoup plus gros que la dernière fois. La dernière fois ?

Toutes ses pensées se focalisèrent plus que sur une seule personne.

\- Natsu !

Elle prit ses chaussures et partit en courant. Sur le chemin, elle vit différents civils de Magnola dehors, à regarder le nuage, tous se demandant ce que c'était. Lucy n'eut pas le temps de leur expliquer, elle devait réellement savoir si c'était lui ou non.

Elle arriva enfin sur place, le feu était partout, elle avait quelques difficultés à respirer, ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'elle était dans cette salle. Lucy mit son bras sur son visage et s'avança le mieux qu'elle pouvait, cherchant de ses yeux si une quelconque personne aux cheveux roses était dans les parages. A un moment, une flamme énorme était face à elle, protégée par d'autres barrières de feu. Dans cette flamme gigantesque, elle pouvait y voir une silhouette. Grâce à la coupe de cheveux de ce dernier, elle reconnut immédiatement celui qu'elle cherchait.

\- Natsu !

La silhouette ne broncha pas à son nom.

\- Natsu ! Recommença-t-elle.

Elle essaya de s'avancer mais c'était impossible pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Les flammes étaient trop grandes et trop fortes.

\- Natsu… Mumura la blonde, essayant dans sa voix de le supplier. S'il te plaît…

La figure noire dans les flammes se retourna. Elle marcha jusqu'à disparaître. Les yeux de la mage étaient figés droit devant. Lucy n'arrivait pas du tout à y croire. Il l'avait laissée ici, Natsu venait de partir.

\- Natsu ! Cria-t-elle de nouveau.

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que Natsu l'avait réellement laissée ici, il ne mentait pas lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus la voir, pourtant, ce n'était pas réellement la situation de la laisser seule qui l'inquiétait. Il y avait un incendie autour d'elle. Natsu aurait dû l'aider, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Ce n'était donc pas lui qui répétait que même un ennemi dans la guilde était aussi un pote ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas lui dans cette flamme, peut-être était-ce quelqu'un d'autre qui lui ressemblait...

Elle n'entendit pas que derrière elle, d'autres personnes l'avaient rejointe.

\- Lucy ! Appela Levy qui vint à côté d'elle, paniquée.

Elle prit son épaule, ne la faisant même pas sursauter, ni même faire baisser son regard hors du feu. Lucy haleta quelques instants, puis le temps que tout lui remonte à sa tête, elle murmura :

\- Natsu…

Les yeux de Levy s'écarquillèrent un instant, le nom la fit trembler.

\- Levy !

La concernée tourna la tête, elle vit Gajeel qui portait Erza dans ses bras, inconsciente avec des brûlures partout sur elle. A coté, il y avait Lily dans sa forme de géant, il avait sur ses épaules Gray qui lui aussi avait sans doute les mêmes blessures que Erza. Juvia était près de lui, versant quelques larmes, rapport à l'état du mage de glace. Levy était maintenant totalement terrifiée.

\- Mon Dieu… Qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ?

Lucy avait envie de dire quelque chose mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle était maintenant mentalement assommée par ce qui venait de se produire. Levy la tira, elle se laissa faire. La mage aux cheveux bleus la tira vers les autres pour ainsi rejoindre la guilde, laissant d'autres mages éteindre ce feu.

* * *

Ils avaient emmené les deux blessés dans la tente. Lucy était assise sur une chaise, à regarder le sol avec honte. Happy était à côté d'elle, se demandant ce qu'elle avait. Pour le Maître et les autres, ils s'étaient surtout demandés pourquoi elle se trouvait sur les lieux en pyjama.

\- Lucy, commença Makarof, tu ne veux vraiment pas nous dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je n'y arrive pas…

Ses larmes coulaient comme un torrent. Impossible de les arrêter. Elle y déposa ses mains dessus, essayant de cacher ses pleurs.

\- C'est Natsu, n'est-ce pas ? Finit par dire Makarof.

Les autres, qui étaient aussi dans la tente, regardèrent maintenant le vieil homme. Lucy frotta ses yeux et elle finit par le regarder tout en hochant la tête. Levy fut la première à réagir.

\- Mais comment ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

Lucy renifla.

\- Je ne sais pas… J'ai seulement essayé de l'appeler, il n'est pas venu…

Lucy n'avait pas relevé la tête pour regarder les autres, elle était toujours aussi triste que Natsu l'ait laissée en plan comme ça. Elle scruta quelques secondes les lits où se trouvaient Gray et Erza, dans des blessures pas possible que seulement des flammes pouvaient en être responsables. Cela la réconfortait un instant Natsu ne s'était pas comporté comme ça qu'avec elle, elle aurait pu être avec eux ou même réduite en tas de cendres. Elle finit par resserrer ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Natsu ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le Maître les regarda tous d'un visage neutre et finit par soupirer.

\- Je suppose qu'il faut que je vous explique quelque chose.

Tout le monde, même Lucy, regarda attentivement le vieux Makarof. Il serra lui aussi ses poings et il les desserra.

\- Quand j'ai trouvé Natsu, il ne savait en aucun cas maîtriser son pouvoir. Je l'ai aidé au mieux à savoir contrôler ses flammes avec l'aide de ses sentiments. Cela marchait, bien évidemment. Seulement, lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, son pouvoir était juste trop fort. Il avait tendance à tout détruire.

Tout le monde approuva, ils se souvenaient qu'à chaque fois que Natsu se mettait en colère, il utilisait la totalité de sa magie et y laissait des séquelles terribles.

\- C'est un problème bien sûr, mais il réussissait toujours à rester soi-même. Mais si Natsu semble avoir maintenant perdu de nouveau le contrôle comme ces explosions dévastatrices, c'est qu'il a un nouveau pouvoir qui s'est réveillé en lui.

Les autres restèrent silencieux, Happy tenta tout de même :

\- Donc il ne sait pas le contrôler ?

Makarof balança sa tête de droite à gauche.

\- Non. Il lui est impossible. Car ce pouvoir possède sa propre conscience. Nous le connaissons du nom de END.

Tout le monde fut bouche bée, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça.

\- END ne peut pas être en vie ! Il n'est pas apparu lorsque ce type l'a invoqué ! S'énerva Gajeel.

Juvia approuva de même, tout le monde était prêt à l'affronter à ce moment là mais il n'était pas venu, preuve que END était juste mort et enterré.

\- END a été enfermé et endormi dans son propre corps, laissant naissance alors à un jeune enfant répondant au nom de Natsu. Continua Makarof. Tout cela, c'est Igneel qui s'en est chargé durant quatre-cent ans.

\- Donc, avec END libéré, Natsu ne sait plus se contrôler ?

Makarof hocha sa tête.

\- END ne peut pas tout contrôler, il n'est qu'un pouvoir, une malédiction ayant son propre esprit, et il se nourrit de sentiments comme la colère qui est celle qu'il a dû le plus accumuler pour avoir sa liberté.

Cela laissa Levy dans ses pensées, essayant de réfléchir à toute cette histoire. Gajeel serra les poings, il était bloqué, il ne pouvait rien faire. Juvia regarda encore Gray. Lucy regarda le sol, tout ce qu'il venait de dire était totalement insensé.

\- Nous devons retrouver Natsu. Murmura-t-elle.

Les autres l'avaient entendue.

\- Mais nous ne savons pas où il est ! Fit Juvia en regardant la blonde.

\- Le retrouver ne sera pas une tache facile malheureusement. Rajouta Makarof.

\- Je pourrais le retrouver grâce à son odeur. Dit Gajeel, essayant d'être utile.

\- Peut-être est-il revenu à un endroit qui lui est familier. ? Se demanda Levy.

Lucy avait arrêté de suivre la conversation. Elle était encore perdue, que faire ? L'impossible était partout dans sa tête, elle ne voulait pas que Natsu continue à agir de la sorte. Ce END, il ne le contrôlait pas… Non. Il n'existait pas, ce n'était pas possible ! Elle secoua la tête.

_Lucy !_

Cette voix, totalement familière à la constellationniste... Elle tourna la tête pour regarder derrière elle mais il n'y avait pas vraiment quelqu'un. Mais en fin de compte, si, il y eut quelqu'un qui lui apparut. Cette personne... Elle devait devenir folle, il ne pouvait pas être ici alors qu'on parlait de lui. Elle tourna sa tête pour regarder les autres, voir s'ils étaient conscients qu'il était ici, mais non, ça ne devait être que sa simple imagination. Lucy le scruta, elle le laissa faire. Elle ne voulait absolument rien dire de peur qu'elle ne passe pour une folle. Il s'avança vers elle, un sourire sur son visage comme elle connaissait, ses yeux fermés.

_Lucy… _

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, elle ne le reconnut plus. Ses yeux n'étaient plus les mêmes, ils étaient assombris, et son sourire semblait totalement machiavélique.

_**Je suis libre.**_

Elle sauta de sa chaise, repliée sur elle-même en position fœtale. Elle gigota dans tous les sens. Elle avait peur de ce Natsu face à elle. Elle avait peur de ces mots. Levy fut la première à se diriger vers elle, l'appelant par son nom et lui demandant ce qui se passait. Lucy n'arrivait pas à répondre, ses larmes coulaient, elle tremblait beaucoup trop et ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur le Natsu que personne ne voyait. Elle essaya de fermer les yeux et cria.

Son monde devint alors noir.

* * *

Le livre était dans ses mains, il le regardait, il le caressait, mais il avait toujours ce visage confus. Pourquoi son invocation n'avait pas marchée, pourquoi END n'était pas venu ? Il n'avait pas remarqué une jeune femme qu'il connaissait si bien venir à lui, même si elle n'osait le déranger.

\- Maître des enfers ?

Il releva la tête pour la regarder, elle se mit directement à genoux devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kyouka ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis… triste ?

Kyouka se mordit la lèvre mais elle releva la tête avec un sourire.

\- Marde Guille, END est ici ! Il nous attend ! Je l'ai ressenti !

Le maître des enfers resserra son livre contre lui avec un visage de stupeur, ses pupilles légèrement rétrécies et sa bouche grande ouverte qui se forgea en sourire.

\- Et sauras-tu où le trouver ?

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire confiant.

* * *

Lucy ? Tout va bien ?

\- Non, tout va très mal.

Ne sois pas comme ça voyons, tout s'arrangera.

\- Je ne vois pas qu'est-ce qui pourrait s'arranger ! Je deviens folle et et tu es parti ! J'ai mal ! Tu comprends ? J'ai mal !

Je sais. Et ce qui arrivera sera encore plus douloureux.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir comme ça ! Et te parler ici me donne encore plus de douleur !

Je voulais te remercier. Vous remercier tous. Vous avez été une grande famille, et toi tu as été si gentille... Et je voulais m'excuser aussi. Pardon de te laisser comme ça.

\- Ne parle pas comme si cette histoire allait se terminer en tragédie !

Un jour Lucy, tu rencontreras le vrai Natsu.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu ne dis que n'importe quoi !

Rencontre moi une dernière fois alors. Là où nous avons tous perdu une chose qui nous est chère. Rencontre END, rencontre-moi.

_**Rencontre-moi !**_

* * *

Le cœur battait toujours aussi fort dans la poitrine de Lucy. Elle ouvrit les yeux à une vitesse folle et se releva rapidement. A côté d'elle, Wendy cria de surprise. Elle mit une courte seconde pour se rendre compte que Lucy était relevée avec des yeux dominés par la peur. Elle l'appela une fois, deux fois, Lucy finit par retourner sa tête vers elle comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose d'incroyable.

\- Je sais où est Natsu ! Dit-elle en se projetant hors du lit sur lequel elle était couchée.

La petite fille essaya de remettre ses pensées en place. Lucy n'était pas inquiète sur son état, elle était surtout confiante à l'idée de savoir où se trouvait une personne grâce à un simple rêve. Lucy n'était pourtant pas devin.

\- Mais tu es sûre que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Wendy.

Lucy se releva en vitesse, ne répondant aucunement à la question de Wendy, elle était beaucoup trop pressée d'aller voir Makarof pour tout lui dire. Elle était allée le voir, toujours dans son pyjama de la nuit car elle ne s'était toujours pas changée et elle était pieds-nus. Elle entra dans la tente, le visage déterminé.

\- Je sais où est Natsu ! Répéta-t-elle devant Makarof dans sa tente à lui sans lui permettre de dire quoi que ce soit.

Il ouvrit deux secondes sa bouche puis il la referma.

\- Lucy… Que racontes-tu ?

\- Je sais ce que je dis ! Je sais où il est ! Il est parti dans l'ancien repère des Tartaros.

Makarof posa sa main sur son menton, faisant mine de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment.

\- Ainsi donc, END veut retrouver sa « guilde ».

Mais Makarof ne se laissa pas illusionner par la chère blonde, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait pour qu'elle sache où pourrait se trouver le mage aux cheveux roses.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

\- On s'en moque ! Il faut le retrouver ! Je dois le retrouver ! Je veux l'aider !

Makarof finit par soupirer, ses enfants devenaient de plus en plus téméraires.

\- Nous irons ensemble, mais avant… Habille toi.

Lucy posa ses yeux sur elle-même, elle avait oublié que ce n'était pas la bonne tenue. Un léger teint rosé colora ses joues.

* * *

Lucy était prête, tout le monde était prêt. A vrai dire, il n'y avait qu'elle et Juvia qui assisteraient le Maître face à ce Natsu qui risquait d'être un poil dans une folie, pas vraiment prêt d'en sortir. Pourquoi Juvia était donc venue avec eux ? Parce que Natsu avait blessé Gray-Sama, voyons ! Et si jamais cela allait se terminer en bagarre, Juvia n'allait pas retenir ses coups contre lui. Elle qui était de l'élément de l'eau, elle était aussi obligée de venir. Makarof ne voulait pas que les autres viennent aussi, de peur que si la guilde venait au coplet, Natsu pourrait très certainement faire la même crise de folie qu'il avait faite avec Erza et Gray.

Ils avaient marché à travers les débris de l'ancienne guilde. Pouvait-on appeler ça une guilde ? Lucy regardait autour, et dire que c'était ici où elle avait dû être obligée de briser la clé d'Aquarius pour invoquer le Roi des Esprit... Elle ne savait pas si le pouvoir d'Aquarius était toujours en elle. Sinon elle pourrait utiliser ses pouvoirs comme ceux de Juvia et empêcher Natsu de faire n'importe quoi.

Il était là, assis dans un coin, replié sur lui_même, les yeux dans le vide, les mains sur sa tête. Le petit groupe de Makarof s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Natsu. Makarof leur fit signe de ne pas le suivre et de rester ici, même si Natsu se comportait autrement. Makarof s'approcha du garçon en peur, doucement.

\- Natsu…

Natsu resta toujours sur lui-même sans réellement changer de mouvement. Mais il finit par dire d'une voix calme :

\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec moi ?…

Natsu ne lui adressait aucun regard, ni même aux deux filles. Lucy avait le cœur qui semblait s'éclater en morceaux de voir Natsu comme ceci. Makarof évita de répondre à la question :

\- Natsu, rentre avec nous. Je t'expliquerai tout là-bas calmement.

Le mage qui était toujours en train de gesticuler finit par se calmer. Ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur le vieil homme, il fit tomber ses mains et il le regarda avec de la… colère.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Makarof secoua doucement la tête.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le moment. Natsu, il faut que nous rentrons à la maison.

\- Je n'ai pas de maison. Pesta-t-il rapidement.

\- Si Natsu, tu en as une. Rentre avec nous et il n'y aura plus d'histoire.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Répondit une autre voix.

Lucy et Juvia, qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, se retournèrent pour être face à cette personne responsable de tout ce qui s'était passé. Face, les divers sacrifices qu'ils avaient dû subir. Marde Guille était devant eux, accompagné de l'étrange démone aux cheveux verts Kyouka et une deuxième, Sayla. Les deux jeunes filles écarquillèrent leurs yeux, pourquoi maintenant ? De la colère poussa dans la tête de Makarof. Marde Guille possédait encore cet étrange sourire, ce sourire qui cachait son jeu. Il s'avança sans prêter attention aux deux autres mages et se mit à côté du maître de Fairy Tail.

\- Maitre… Dit-il avec joie.

La joie de retrouver quelqu'un.

\- Et dire que nous vous avions pas reconnu ! Pardonnez-nous.

Natsu en était bouche bée. Toutes ces voix dans sa tête, synchronisées, elles répétaient le mot « Maitre ».

\- N-non, je ne suis pas… Tenta Natsu tout en se reprenant la tête.

\- Si ! Ô Maître, revenez avec nous. Si vous allez avec cet homme...

Il pointa du doigt Makarof.

\- Vous serez un typique humain totalement idiot et incompris, enfermé dans une cage !

Les voix dans la tête de Natsu prirent une ampleur beaucoup plus rapide et plus forte. C'était le mot « cage » cette fois-ci qui les avait excitées.

\- Natsu ! Ne l'écoute pas ! Tu m'as toujours fait confiance ! Je suis venu pour t'aider !

Natsu regarda de nouveau le vieux.

\- Aider ? Tu veux vraiment m'aider ? J'ai vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide ?

Sa voix avait tremblé vers la fin de la phrase, comme s'il avait peur de ce qui allait réellement se passer.

\- Natsu ! Il faut que tu viennes ! Je peux réellement t'aider !

Les yeux du rosé se vidèrent de toute lueur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Répéta-t-il de nouveau.

Lorsqu'il dit ça, un immense mur de flammes surgit hors du sol et sépara Lucy et Juvia de Makarof et Marde Guille. Elles reculèrent de quelques pas, complètement horrifiée de ce qui venait de se produire. Les deux autres démones regardèrent aussi, de la sueur froide tomba sur leurs visages. Ainsi donc, sa puissance était si terrifiante ? Mais elles regardèrent de nouveau les deux autres jeunes avec un sourire moqueur.

Marde Guille s'était retourné pour voir ce spectacle, Natsu venait de les enfermer dans une prison de flammes.

\- Intéressant. Murmura-t-il.

Makarof ne réagit pas à ça mais il s'alarma très vite :

\- Natsu ! Tes pouvoirs grandissent trop vite ! Tu risques de blesser des gens !

Natsu ricana.

\- Tu y crois vraiment ?

C'est alors qu'un léger tourbillon de flammes s'entoura autour du corps de Natsu. Marde Guille était impressionné et recula tout de même.

\- Natsu ! Tu as blessé Erza et Gray parce que tu ne sais pas maîtriser tes pouvoirs !

Natsu réagit lentement, le temps que tout lui remonte à la tête. Il regarda Makarof avec des yeux totalement apeurés.

\- Non…

Il secoua sa tête dans tous les sens.

\- Non !

Une larme finit par se verser sur sa joue.

\- NON !

Des flammes s'emparèrent de son corps, Makarof recula devant l'horreur qu'il ne voulait jamais voir, Natsu était à présent une réelle torche humaine. A travers ses flammes, Natsu ne ressentait rien, hormis bien sûr ces foutues voix qui se répétaient sans cesse. Il s'était de nouveau agrippé la tête, essayant de s'arracher les cheveux et de vouloir creuser au plus profond pour pouvoir tout retirer de sa tête.

_Si ça continue, il faut juste __**tous les tuer.**_

-Arrête… Arrête… Murmura Natsu.

Makarof pouvait voir à travers les flammes le dur regard de Natsu. Il était si vide mais tellement détruit, il avait tellement peur...

_**Tue-les ! C'est un ordre ! **_

Natsu poussa un effroyable cri qui déchira les tympans du Maitre. Lucy l'entendit, elle se retourna et regarda avec panique le mur de feu qui l'empêchait de voir Natsu, il se passait quelque chose là-bas qui n'allait pas du tout.

\- Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! **JE NE VEUX PAS** !

Les cris de Natsu ne cessèrent de se répéter. Makarof s'avança mais cela éveilla alors les flammes qui étaient folles autour de lui. Natsu eut seulement le temps de dire un murmure :

\- A l'aide…

Les flammes frappèrent d'une vitesse incroyable tout ce qu'il y avait autour. Du côté de Lucy et Juvia, la femme de l'eau n'eut le temps de prendre Lucy autour de ses bras afin de la protéger de cette puissante vague de feu. L'ancien QG de la guilde noire fut ruiné encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, des milliers de roches tombèrent et devinrent de la poussière.

Lucy était couchée au sol, avec de sérieuses égratignures. Elle ouvrit seulement un œil et regarda autour d'elle. Les trois démons de Tartaros étaient prêts de Natsu, si prêts de lui. Elle n'avait pas cette chance. Elle focalisa son œil sur lui, elle vit que ses bras pendaient au sol et son visage regardait dans une direction sans cligné des yeux. Il y avait de l'eau sur son visage.

\- Je suis… une marionnette ?

Ses épaules tremblèrent de plus en plus.

_Arrête de faire semblant, tu ne vois pas que tout cela n'est que de la comédie ? Tu n'as jamais éprouvé quoi que ce soit ! Tu es mon jouet qui m'a copié et qui a copié toutes ces créatures remplies de rancœur. _

Natsu s'était mis à rire, mais pas un rire qu'il avait pour habitude de faire, non, un rire totalement fou, sans raison d'être. Il rigola trop fort que son rire finit par s'étrangler et il se transforma en sanglot.

\- Maitre END, venez, nous partons.

Marde Guille l'aida à se relever, même si Natsu ne prêtait aucun intérêt aux trois autres démons. Il était beaucoup plus dérangé à l'intérieur.

Lucy souleva mollement sa main, elle voulait l'attraper pour qu'il reste mais bien sûr, elle était trop loin.

\- Natsu…

Son monde redevint noir.

* * *

Il faisait trop noir, c'était le néant, mais au loin elle arrivait à apercevoir Natsu marcher dos à elle. Il continua sans prêter attention à ses cris. Lucy lui courut après sur le tapis noir mais elle ne s'avançait pas. Elle finit par trébucher et par tomber au sol. Elle se redressa sur ses genoux et elle posa ses mains sur ses yeux tout en sanglotant.

« Pardon … J'ai toujours été comme ça … Je n'ai jamais été assez forte ... »


	4. Chapter 4

« J'admets que lorsque je t'ai rencontré, je t'ai trouvé très étrange. Mais tu es arrivé au bon moment pour me sauver. »

\- Je suis Lucy ! Tu veux manger avec moi ?

« Et même si lorsque tu m'as sauvé pour la deuxième fois ce n'était pas fait exprès, tu m'as emmené à cette merveilleuse guilde. »

\- Fairy Tail ! J'y suis enfin !

« J'aimais beaucoup l'ambiance malgré que cela puisse être désastreuse. Tout le monde était gentil, tout le monde m'a bien accueilli. Et même si tout le monde était si doux avec moi, tu restais mon repère. »

\- Natsu ! Regarde ! J'ai la marque de Fairy Tail !

« Je croyais que tu étais devenu mon ami, mais tu l'as toujours été bien évidemment. Mon premier ami depuis que je suis partie de chez moi. »

\- Nous partons en mission, Natsu ?

« Tu m'as appris à me relever dans chaque bataille, merci. C'est grâce à toi que je suis encore vivante aujourd'hui. »

\- C'est tellement plus amusant lorsque nous sommes ensemble …

« Mais maintenant que tu es parti, maintenant que je ne t'ai plus avec moi … Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Est-ce qu'il faut que je fuis ? Te fuir ? Je n'ai pas envi de te quitter … C'est pour ça que je me suis sentie bouleverser lorsque nous nous sommes disputés. Je n'avais pas envi que cela finisse comme ça …

S'il te plait, laisse moi encore un peu de temps. »

* * *

Lucy se réveilla doucement, et à sa grande surprise, elle était de nouveau revenue ici. Cet endroit ! Cet endroit où il y a la créature. Ses ennuis n'en finissaient plus, elle espérait se réveiller dans l'infirmerie à la guilde, où les autres lui poseraient plus de question en rapport avec Natsu mais non, il fallait qu'elle revienne ici. Elle se remémora deux secondes tout ce qu'il s'est passé, elle posa ses paumes sur son visage en sanglotant, elle s'en rendait maintenant compte, Natsu est parti ! Il les a abandonné ! Il l'a abandonné ! Son allié, son ami … Parti. Et il ne reviendrait pas pour le moment. Et maintenant, elle rêvait encore qu'elle se trouvait dans cette pièce, seule, avec cette chose qui baignait dans la lave et qui allait probablement sortir d'ici une minute à l'autre.

La jeune constellationniste s'essuya les yeux durement avec son avant-bras. Elle se releva doucement et regarda tout autour de la pièce. De la terre de partout, de la lave au centre et un immense trou au dessus de la lave indiquait le ciel étoilé. Sa seule issue impossible à avoir. En rebaissant la tête, elle regarda à sa gauche, elle vit quelque chose qui n'y était pas les deux autres fois précédente. La jeune blonde s'approcha lentement, d'un pas méfiant. Il y avait deux grandes portes ouvertes dans le mur en terre, deux grandes portes luxueuse. Elle entra toujours avec vigilance. Mais lorsqu'elle passa la porte, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était entrée dans une autre monde. C'était une grande pièce, très grande, en réalité, c'était une immense salle à manger. C'était plutôt sombre, certes, mais c'était plutôt brillant. Au sol, elle ne marchait plus sur de la terre poussiéreuse, mais sur du carrelage lisse et scintillant. Au dessus de sa tête se dresser un lustre aussi grandiose que ceux qu'elle avait pu avoir lorsqu'elle vivait chez son père et devant, il y avait une longue table en marbre qui contenait divers plats avec divers nourritures. Son ventre gargouilla un instant mais elle se retenu de toucher à quoique se soit. Lucy était à présent figée dans cette salle plus luxueuse et plus jolie que dans l'autre où il n'y avait que de la lave. Est-ce que la créature lui jouait-elle des tours ? Elle n'avait pas envi de connaître la réponse, même la vrai question. La lave de l'autre salle commença de nouveau à s'animer. Lucy se retourna et tomba sur son postérieur, choquer par la créature qui sortie beaucoup plus vite de son bain de lave que les fois prétendante. Le visage de la blonde était terrifiée par cette chose, ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à changer de direction. Elle était à la fois épouvanté mais aussi fasciné, fasciné par l'apparence de cette chose. C'était une sensation étrange mais elle la chassa très vite.

Lucy était à présent coucher au sol, complètement apeurer par la créature. Celle-ci était à genoux à coté d'elle, toujours avec un sourire bien mystérieux. Lucy cria la première chose qu'il lui passa par la tête :

\- Natsu !

Même si elle sait qu'il est parti, c'était tellement réconfortant de crier ce nom ô combien elle aime même si elle sait que ça ne sera pas lui qui viendra la sauver.

Avec surprise, la bête se redressa, son sourire avait finalement disparut. Il posa sa main sur menton, faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Natsu ? Répéta-t-elle. Il y a longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas appelé comme ça.

La crainte monta de plus en plus dans la tête de Lucy, ses yeux étaient frigorifiés de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle se rendit compte que cette chose, ce type, c'était une personne familière, mais pas réellement la personne qu'elle connaissait. Elle murmura ce nom qui apportera tant de malheurs sur la guilde :

\- END …

L'autre l'avait entendit, il fit un très grand sourire effrayant.

\- Bingo ! Répondit-il.

Elle avait deviné. Elle était avec END, ici, depuis longtemps déjà.

Elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle venait de se réveiller de nouveau, et cette fois-ci, dans le monde réelle. Elle avait hurlé. Wendy se tenait à ses cotés tout en essayant de la calmer.

\- Lucy ! Lucy ! Reprend toi !

La blonde se calma tout en essayant de se souvenir et de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se produire.

\- Natsu … END …

\- Natsu n'est pas revenu …

Lucy tourna sa tête partout, elle était dans la tente de l'infirmerie. Il y avait dans les autres lits, Erza et Gray bien évidemment, mais ils ont été rejoint par Juvia et Makarof. La blonde regarda de nouveau son corps, à certain endroit elle était recouverte de bandage.

\- Tu es celle qui a eu le moins de dégâts. Fit Wendy en voyant sa confusion.

Lucy ne regarda pas Wendy, elle regarda toujours ses mains tremblantes et elle finit par sangloter quelque instant.

\- Natsu …

Wendy prit alors la tête de Lucy pour la calé contre elle, essayant au mieux de la réconforter de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle devra essayer de mettre plusieurs heure voir peut-être plusieurs jours pour s'en remettre de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Natsu.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda la blonde avec des larmes qui coulèrent à flots.

Wendy ne lui répondit pas, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la question dont venait ce « pourquoi » mais elle ne pouvait que lui faire une petite caresse sur la tête de la chevelure doré. La tente de l'infirmerie était à présent rempli de sanglot aussi explosif de Lucy.

* * *

\- Pourquoi ne puis-je me souvenir de rien ?

_Parce que tu n'en as pas besoin. Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître les souvenirs de ce corps. Si tu t'en souvenais, tu serais, extrêmement triste, ma chère poupée. _Ce n'était pas une voix qu'il entendait, mais plusieurs.

Sa main remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine pour resserrer le tissus que sa main touchait. C'était l'endroit où se trouver son cœur.

\- Pourquoi, ça fait mal, par ici ?

_Je ne sais pas ce que c'est « par ici », mais si tu ressens quelque chose, c'est juste que tu ressens quelque chose qui est dû à ton ancienne existence, toutes tes émotions, tes sentiments ne sont que vulgaires copies de ce que tu as été avant. Rien ne reviendra comme avant, je ne dormirais plus jamais. _

Il retira doucement sa main et il baissa la tête pour regarder le sol.

\- Est-ce que, quelque chose peut nous détruire ?

_La lumière la plus brillante crée par une fée, la lumière la plus dévastatrice, une magie impossible a détruire crée par la plus vieille connaissance de Zeref. Une fée qui s'est perdue dans les ténèbres de l'humanité. _

_\- _Lumen Histoire.

_Lumen Histoire. _

Ils l'avaient dit en même temps.

* * *

Pourquoi Lucy était encore ici ? Pourquoi Lucy pleurait-elle ? Ne devait-elle pas aller le chercher ? Le récupérer ?

Encore des questions dans sa tête. Wendy venait de partir, elle en profita de se lever et aussi, de se diriger le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie pour pouvoir rejoindre son appartement. Mais d'abord, où se trouvaient ses clés ? Elle regarda un peu partout et elle aperçu ses affaires. Elle vit que ses vêtements étaient tout de même bien bruler. Elle ne pouvait pas les remettre. Elle vit aussi que dans toutes ses affaires, elle trouva son trousseau de clés. Elle sourit doucement et resserra ce qui lui était le plus précieux du monde contre elle-même. Lucy se dirigea vers la sortie, tout en essayant de paraître discrète.

Lorsque la mage blonde était dehors, elle s'exécuta pour se aller vers son appartement. Sa porte n'était pas fermée à clé, quel idiote, elle avait encore oublié de fermer la porte. C'est à cause de cette erreur que Natsu passe souvent par ici ? En entrant, Lucy alla vers son bureau et prit une feuille et un stylo, elle sentait comme un besoin, lorsqu'elle était perdue dans ses moments-ci, elle prenait de quoi écrire et elle parlait à sa défunte mère, elle a toujours fait de cette façon. Elle commença a inscrire quelque mots :

_Maman, _

_Tu sais, je t'avais dit dans ma précédente lettre que Natsu était devenu étrange, et bien maintenant, je sais pourquoi il s'est comporté différemment. C'est parce qu'il est END. N'est-ce pas horrible, Maman ? Il porte sur lui un horrible poids. Je ne penses pas que Natsu puisse être assez fort pour supporter tout ce qu'il vit en ce moment. J'ai toujours vu Natsu comme un être féroce et indestructible … Mais, est-ce que maintenant toutes ses coquilles, toutes ses protections se sont-elles brisées ? _

_C'est terrible, mais je l'ai vu, Natsu n'était plus du tout le même, il doutait de ce qu'il se passait, il doutait de ce que lui disait le Maitre, il était comme un enfant fragile qui avait peur de ce qu'il lui entourait. Est-ce que depuis que END est réveillé, Natsu a peur ? Peur qu'on puisse le rejeter ? Oh grand non, personne ne le rejettera. Pas moi. Mais j'ai peur qu'il ne comprenne pas, enfaite, il ne comprend plus rien. Et si il faut tout recommencer, si il faut que je fasse tout pour qu'il retrouve la confiance qu'il avait en moi, je ferais tout pour le faire. Je lui promettrais les même promesses que j'ai du faire par le passé. Je me laisserais abattre pour qu'il puisse comprendre que je ne suis pas une fuyarde, que je fais partie de cette guilde. Je le protégerais comme lui il a tant fait. Ce END, il ne lui fera rien, je le jure sur ma conscience … _

_Mais en ce moment, moi non plus je ne me sens plus moi-même. Peut-être à cause de ces rêves étranges qui me rendent comme une pleurnicharde … Oui je pleure car la situation est grave, très grave. Mais je pense que je devrais arrêter maintenant, ces rêves ne me font plus peur à présent, ce qu'il risque d'arriver ne me terrifiera plus ! … Bon peut-être que … Je m'enflamme comme Natsu, j'essaye au moins de prendre confiance, je veux juste me dire que que tout ira bien, et je n'aurais plus peur. END ne me fait plus peur maintenant que je sais qu'il est. _

_Voilà, Maman, je t'écris encore pour te dire que j'y vais, je me lance dans la folie. Je ne sais pas où j'irais mais mes esprits seront là pour m'aider à le retrouver. Ne t'en fais pas Maman, ce ne sera pas la dernière lettre que je t'écrirais. _

_Je t'aime. _

_Lucy. _

Elle reposa son stylo sur la table doucement, épuisé de ce qu'elle venait d'écrire. Elle se dit qu'elle devait commencer sa quête d'ici demain mais une dernière chose avant d'avoir aucun doute. Elle s'empara d'une clé argenté et elle la dirigea dans un sens.

\- Ouvre toi ! La porte du sud, Crux !

Sous un gond familier à la mage, une lumière apparut dans sa chambre et elle se forma pour révéler un homme mais qui était sous une forme de croix, il était sage.

\- Crux, je voudrais savoir, si Tartaros a de nouveau END, que vont-ils faire à présent ?

Crux ne répondit pas tout de suite bien évidemment, il était un des esprits qui réfléchissait avant de répondre, c'est pour ça qu'elle attendit sans broncher sa réponse. Il finit par ouvrir grand les yeux pour révéler de la terreur.

\- Lucy ! Ce que tu me demandes est totalement apocalyptique ! Si END est de nouveau parmi nous et surtout parmi Tartaros, tous les anciens membres qui ont échoué reviendront et ils retourneront vers Zeref tout en sèment le chaos sur ce monde. Si ils reviennent vers Zeref, cela sera la fin du monde surtout si END est avec eux ! Lucy, nous sommes tous en danger si c'est le cas …

Elle réfléchie deux secondes puis elle répondit :

\- Mais, et si END hésite, je veux dire, et si END n'était pas ce que l'on pense, et si il n'était pas tout à fait méchant …

Le vieux Crux ricana.

\- Lucy, ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. END est le plus puissant démon de Zeref, la bonté n'existe pas chez ce monstre.

Elle grinça de ses dents, elle avait envi de lui dire qu'il avait tord pour une fois. Natsu n'était pas un monstre, et il ne le serra jamais. Ses pensées revinrent vers Tartaros, elle devait savoir où ils devaient réellement aller maintenant, si ils doivent récupérer tous leurs anciens alliés, ils devraient aller quelque part.

\- Et où iront-ils ?

\- Vers Zeref.

\- Non ! Répliqua-t-elle. Où vont-ils maintenant ? Ils ne sont que quatre !

Crux ouvrit pour une rare fois, ses yeux, ils étaient exorbités par ce que venait de dire sa maitresse.

\- END est en vie ?

\- Crux s'il te plait ! Dis-moi, où vont-ils ?

\- Ils vont au nord, là où tous leur alliés sont tombés, ils vont les ramenés. Vous êtes en danger ici.

Après son avertissement, Crux disparut dans de la fumée. Elle savait qu'elle courait de grave ennuis mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir le choix que de partir maintenant. Hors de questions de le laisser seul avec ces idiots, sa place était ici, à Fairy Tail, pas chez des démons.

Elle se dirigea vers sa commode et elle commença à préparer ses affaires. Elle ne voulait pas être aider, aucune aide pour retrouver Natsu, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement. Elle ne voulait pas les mettre en danger.

* * *

_La princesse va bientôt arriver. Dis moi père, lui as-tu offert ce merveilleux cadeau ? _

* * *

Elle avait reprit le même chemin que la dernière fois, en passant les décombres de la base de Tartaros, puis elle est allée vers le noir. Sa route fut trop longue pour elle, elle ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps elle marchait. Elle avait évité de prendre des transports en commun, de peur de les ratés. Bien évidemment, les démons n'ont du très certainement pas prit les transports, c'était trop humain n'est-ce pas ? Et puis Natsu était malade durant les transports, imaginez comment le grand END serait dans des moyens de transports, il perdrait totalement la crédibilité.

Ah, je m'égare.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle avance toujours autant, les heures, elle ne savait plus combien d'heure cela remonter depuis qu'elle était partie de Magnolia. Il faisait à présent nuit. Elle était à présent seule dans la forêt, il fallait que ses jambes se reposent, elle avait trop mal. Mais elle reprit courage et s'arrêta devant un étang. Lucy observa les alentours, rien. Pas même un oiseau dans le ciel. Mais elle ressentie une vague sensation, de la magie noire. Ils étaient proche. Lucy suivit son instinct et s'aperçu finalement que, de l'autre coté du lac se trouver être une personne. Des cheveux roses. C'était lui.

Elle réfléchie deux minutes avant d'aller vers lui, les autres pouvaient être là aussi, il fallait y aller en toute discrétion. Elle s'approcha, d'arbre en arbre, vers lui. Natsu était si calme, que c'était même dérangent. Ce n'était pas Natsu ça, c'était un Natsu qui souffre et qui ne sourira probablement pas. Elle était à présent proche de lui mais elle était cachée derrière un arbre, pour une fois qu'elle était totalement discrète, quoique, à chaque fois qu'elle se faisait repérer par l'ennemi, c'était une peu à cause de son partenaire. Il regardait toujours l'eau, la lune s'y reflétait, c'était plutôt jolie.

\- Est-ce que dans ce monde, il y a encore quelque chose de magnifique ? Avait-il dit doucement sans retourner sa tête.

Lucy avala une boule dans sa gorge avec difficulté, lui parlait-il ? En tout cas, elle ne ferait rien, elle ne dirait rien, elle doit juste se contenter d'écouter.

\- Je sais que tu es là, c'est inutile de te cacher. Continua-t-il.

Elle avait perdu, elle soupira longuement. Lucy s'éloigna de son arbre puis elle se rapprocha un peu de Natsu, elle posa sa main droite sur son cœur, toujours, elle avait un peu peur.

\- Alors ? Qu'elle est ta réponse ?

Lucy réfléchie deux secondes, sa question ? Ah oui, la première chose qu'il avait dit. Elle commença par répondre à l'improviste :

\- Et bien je pense que oui. Il doit y avoir encore beaucoup de chose magnifique dans ce monde.

\- Et les quels le sont, pour toi ?

Elle remua sa tête dans tous les sens, ne comprenant pas le but de ses questions, mais c'était Natsu, il était encore là, comme elle l'avait dit à sa mère, il avait peur.

\- Fairy Tail fait partie des plus belle chose de ce monde.

Le Natsu qu'elle regardait sursauta légèrement à sa réponse, il se retourna vers elle. Lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux, elle comprit que oui, Natsu était devenu différent, ses yeux étaient fatigués, il doit se sentir tellement mal, comme l'autre fois.

\- Fairy Tail … Répéta-t-il lentement.

Lucy lui hocha la tête avec un sourire.

\- Oui Fairy Tail ! Tu sais, c'est ta maison.

Natsu lui baissa les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas de maison.

Le sourire de Lucy disparut. Elle mit ses mains derrière son dos.

\- Natsu, comment peux-tu dire ça ?

Il n'avait pas relevé la tête pour la regarder.

\- Tu sais, là-bas, tout le monde t'attend, c'est pour ça que je suis venue, parce que nous t'attendions.

\- Eux aussi, ils m'attendaient. Reprit-il sèchement.

Lucy hoqueta, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle espérait.

\- Natsu, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais s'il te plait, ne te laisse pas faire, n'écoute pas ce qu'ils disent … N'écoutent pas ce que cette chose te dit. J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant, qu'on reconstruise la guilde ensemble, même si tu es toujours en colère contre moi …

Natsu releva sa tête pour regarder droit dans les yeux de Lucy, ils étaient empli de tristesse et de larmes qu'elle retenait.

\- Natsu … Si il faut que tout redevienne comme avant, alors je suppose que je dois m'excuser … Oui, pardonne moi pour ce qu'il est arrivé l'autre fois dans mon appartement.

Elle grinça des dents, elle se retenait toujours de verser une larme.

\- Je ne voulais vraiment pas que ça se produise, enfaite, je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi.

Elle tomba lourdement à genoux.

\- J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras car moi je te pardonne déjà.

Natsu se rapprocha, il n'avait aucune expression du visage depuis qu'elle avait parlé. Il se mit à sa hauteur et lui répondit :

\- Je ne serais plus jamais le même. Et je ne suis plus le même, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière.

Lucy baissa la tête.

\- Lucy, si tu souhaites que je te pardonnes, je voudrais que tu me promettes quelque chose.

Lucy se figea quelque instant.

\- Promets moi que tu seras celle qui me tuera.

L'univers de Lucy s'était détruit en cette phrase, elle n'y croyait pas, elle était perdue. Elle sentie plusieurs sueur froide coulé sur sa peau et une horrible boule dans l'estomac qui grandissait de plus en plus.

\- Je ne peux pas …

C'était la seule qu'elle pouvait lui dire, encore trop brisée par ce qu'il lui demandait.

\- Tu as un choix mais, mais tu dois être celle qui doit me tuer.

\- Mais Natsu … Se reprit-elle. Je ne peux pas te tuer … Enfaite, je ne veux pas te tuer !

Le mage de feu ferma les yeux quelque secondes puis il se releva.

\- Lucy, c'est ma décision, tu dois me tuer. Car si tu ne le fais pas, je tuerais probablement beaucoup de gens, et je te ferais du mal, parce que tu ne le sais pas ...

Il tapota avec un son index, son crane pour dire ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

\- Mais ils ordonnent beaucoup de chose et j'essaye toujours de les retenir mais c'est … C'est dur …

Lucy comprit finalement le fardeau qu'avait Natsu à présent. Il était harcelé par une voix voir plusieurs voix intérieur tous les jours et ils n'en pouvaient plus.

\- Mais je ne peux … pas …

_Prends là ! _

\- Je ne peux pas me résoudre à te tuer …

_Tortures là_ !

\- Je ne veux pas …

\- Assez … Murmura-t-il.

_Mets la au sol et va l'humilié ! _

_\- _S'il te plait … Dis moi qu'il y a un autre moyen …

\- Assez …

De la fumée commença à s'évaporer de la peau de Natsu.

_Et tues là ! Mets un terme à son existence !_

\- **Assez** !

Il avait levé la main et il l'avait dirigé horizontalement. Au même moment, une lignée de flammes féroces apparurent derrière Lucy comme un mur qui venait de pousser. Lucy prit peur qu'elle recula à quatre pattes. Le choc se lisait sur son visage. Elle se retourna pour regarder Natsu, son visage était à présent si sombre, mais elle aperçue un détail qui ne lui échappa pas.

\- Natsu … ta main …

Natsu ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais il vit aussi sa main droite, elle était à présent couverte d'écaille. Il était lui même choqué mais il ne prit pas quelque seconde pour la cacher avec sa manche. Il regarda de nouveau la blonde, ne changeant pas son regard froid.

\- Va-t'en ! Ordonna-t-il.

\- Mais Natsu …

\- **Va-t'en humaine ! Et ne reviens que lorsque tu auras envi de me tuer !**

Les yeux de la pauvre Lucy s'écarquillèrent, jamais Natsu ne lui avait crié dessus de la sorte. Elle avait à présent trop peur de lui répondre qu'elle se releva et elle se dépêcha de fuir le plus loin possible.

Il devait y avoir un moyen, il doit y avoir un moyen pour le sauver. Et maintenant, la seule personne que doit connaître la réponse, c'est l'autre END.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE DE LUKY :** Voila, on arrive à un point où Lucy devrait réellement faire un choix, où beaucoup d'explication seront mis en place et une confrontation, d'ailleurs, je suis un peu une merde pour ce qui est de décrire des combat ._. donc soyez un peu sympa ^^' si ya des répétitions ... C'est un peu dur.

* * *

_« I've got no strings  
To hold me down  
To make me fret, or make me frown  
I had strings  
But now I'm free »_

_Il n'y aura plus aucune ficelle qui me feront bouger. Maintenant, c'est toi que je tiens dans mes chaines._

Lucy marchait doucement, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Elle venait de retrouver Natsu mais celui-ci lui avait fait une proposition horrible. Et il lui avait crié dessus. Pour le moment, il lui était impossible de s'en remettre. Son souffle était totalement lent, encore trop perturber par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ses mains étaient resserrés sur eux-même, elle avait froid. Elle était maintenant seule et elle se devait de rentrer. Elle aurait pu se protéger contre Natsu si il l'avait attaqué de nouveau, mais elle n'avait plus Aquarius. Cette pensée lui traversa la tête, au point qu'elle s'arrêta net. Elle regardait avec des yeux totalement vides, elle avait perdu Aquarius lors de son dernier combat à Tartaros. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse, elle posa sa main sur ses clés, comme si elle espérait qu'elle soit toutes là, qu'aucune n'était partie, mais il n'y avait plus dix clés d'or, seulement neuf. Elle avait sacrifié Aquarius dans le but de sauver ses amis. Pourquoi à cet instant là, elle devra faire la même chose ? Non, elle ne devait sacrifier aucunes clés, c'était Natsu qu'elle doit sacrifier pour tuer END une bonne fois pour toute. C'était encore plus horrible. Aquarius n'était cependant pas morte, mais ici, c'est une question de tuer. Elle devait le tuer, il voulait qu'elle le tue. N'y avait-il pas d'autre moyen ?

Elle s'assit un instant, essayant tout de même à repenser à Aquarius, juste des souvenirs qui devaient repasser, cela aller vite passer. Toujours est-il qu'elle était perdue maintenant, elle s'était perdue lorsqu'elle est partie à toute vitesse. Son dos était contre un arbre, elle redressa ses jambes contre elle. Que faire ? La nuit tombait. Étrangement, elle se sentait lourde, elle ne savait pour une quelconque raison, mais la fatigue lui montait à la tête, serait-ce avec ce qu'il vient de se passer aujourd'hui ? C'était le même genre de sensation lorsqu'elle avait effectué Urano Metria contre un membre de Tartaros, Jackal. Le même lorsqu'elle était tombée de fatigue. Elle ferma doucement ses yeux, laissant la douce réalité dehors.

* * *

Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau ici, elle s'avait où elle se trouvait : entre deux endroits, la grande pièce luxueuse et la grotte où il y avait le magma. Contrairement aux dernières fois, elle n'avait plus peur, enfaite, elle était maintenant si excité à l'idée de défié cette chose qui dormait dans le magma en fusion. Elle s'avait qui était son adversaire ici. END était ici avec elle. C'était donc une étrange chose qu'elle puisse rêvé de END, elle n'avait pourtant aucun lien avec Tartaros ou Zeref, c'était pourtant évident, mais ce n'était pas le moment de connaître les réponses, END y répondra. Elle attendit un instant. Elle se rapprocha d'une grande chaise et elle se posa dessus, attendant le monstre qui sorte de son bain. Ses bras étaient croisés et son visage mécontent. On croirait une fiancée qui attend son amant prête à se disputer avec lui pour être rentré trop tard. Lucy pouvait être un sale caractère lorsque l'occasion s'y présentait, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Natsu qui s'incrustait « gentiment » dans son appartement, malheureusement c'est ce sale caractère qui couta une sévère dispute avec Natsu mais elle ne voulait plus y repenser. Maintenant la seule et unique chose à la-quel elle pensait, c'était que END était le coupable. C'est à cause de lui si Natsu était à présent différent. Et c'est pour cette raison que maintenant, elle l'attend avec impatience.

Ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur la lave en fusion, toujours rien, pas de corps qui en sortit extasié. Pourquoi m'était-il autant de temps ? D'habitude, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sorte parce qu'elle avait bien évidemment peur mais maintenant, elle était là, elle l'attendait et toujours pas d'apparition. Cela était bien évidemment les choses que la vie avait tendance à nous ennuyer, on cherche quelque chose, on l'attend mais on le trouve pas et elle n'arrive jamais, mais lorsqu'on ne s'y attend pas, elle apparaît.

La vie est une vieille salope ironique, c'est ce qu'elle avait dit, mais je m'égare.

Lucy était tout de même patiente pour attendre un monstre qui pourrait lui faire n'importe quoi mais elle avait des questions, une certaine question qui lui resterait encore tant que personne ne lui aura répondu.

\- Allez sors … Murmura-t-elle. Je sais que tu es là …

Et pourtant, même si ce n'était que des paroles pour passer le temps, il y eu quelque chose qui bougea. Lucy stupéfaite, changea son expression de dépit. Elle vit sans surprise les mains de la bête sortir rapidement de son bain de lave et s'agripper rapidement sur le bord. La tête se montra de la même manière que les autres fois, cependant, Lucy remarqua enfin sa tête, ses détails qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention. Il avait les cheveux rosés, comme Natsu. Ainsi donc, il ne mentait pas, c'était bien END. Elle se releva rapidement de son fauteuil et resserra ses poings chaque cotés de son corps. Lucy avait ses sourcils froncés à présent, elle n'allait pas fuir, pas maintenant, pas de réveil. De l'autre coté, END s'était relevé, il y avait sur son visage un sourire malicieux, ses cheveux couvraient cependant ses yeux, impossible de savoir quel regard il avait prévu pour Lucy. Enfin debout et hors de son bain, il s'approcha doucement de la mage blonde.

\- Tu étais impatiente de me revoir ?

Lucy n'en tira pas un mot, elle était trop sérieuse à présent pour parler pour ne rien dire. Elle le regardait malgré tout, un regard rempli de haine. Il vit son regard, qui semblait lire en lui même. END s'arrêta de sourire.

\- Allons, qu'ai-je fait pour que tu puisses me haïr à se point ? Demanda-t-il avec un faux air d'innocence.

Lucy n'en pouvait plus, elle s'approcha de lui avec ses poings qui se resserrèrent encore plus au poings que ses ongles pénétrèrent sa chair.

\- Arrête ! C'est de ta faute ! Tout ce qui nous arrive !

END pencha sa tête avec toujours, un visage surpris, il était bouche bée. Il se demandait mais pourquoi sa belle mage aux étoiles était-elle si furax contre lui. Mais il connaissait la réponse, bien évidemment. C'est pour ça qu'il se remit à sourire doucement.

\- Belle Lucy, pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi me détestes-tu ? On vient à peine de se rencontrer.

Lucy recula finalement d'un pas face à ce END qui lui était pour une raison, étrange. Il n'était pas comme celui qu'elle avait du voir dehors, celui qui devait probablement ordonner à Natsu de tuer sans rancune. Pourquoi il ne l'a tué pas ici ? Elle réfléchit mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pour le moment. Est-ce qu'il jouait avec elle ? Bien sur que non, les démons tuent directement un être humain s'il le faut. Elle le regarda tout de même d'un air assez terrifié.

\- Qui … qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Sous ses mèches en bataille, elle aperçu enfin ses yeux : vert émeraude comme l'était ceux de Natsu lorsqu'il avait ce regard que lui seul avait le secret. Mais elle avait de nouveau peur, car elle ne savait plus qui c'était, si ce n'était pas END … Le « faux » END la regarda de nouveau, mais cette fois, ses yeux étaient pleine de fourberies. Est-ce qu'il jouait un rôle, il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de démoniaque puis enfin de compte, il craqua. Il se mit à rire, pas d'un rire mauvais comme tout les méchant, non, c'était un rire espiègle et bon enfantin. Le même rire que Natsu.

\- Non je plaisante ! Je ne suis pas END ! Dit-il malgré son fou-rire.

Lucy recula encore d'un pas, pas du tout amusé par ce que ce démon venait de faire.

\- Qui es-tu ? Tenta-t-elle de répéter. END … Pourquoi ?

Il essaya de s'arrêter de rire et il la regarda avec un grand sourire.

\- Voyons ! END n'est qu'un pouvoir ! En quoi un pouvoir aurait un lien avec toi ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais END ?

Lucy grinça des dents, elle prit sa tête et la tourna dans tous les sens, ne comprenant plus la situation actuelle.

\- Depuis tout ce temps … J'étais hanté par un monstre qui me voulait probablement du **mal** et que me mettait les chocottes et ce n'est même pas **END** !?

\- Oi Luce, tu blesses mes sentiments.

Cette phrase, elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. Elle se retourna pour le regarder au mieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que … Tu viens de dire ?

L'autre le regarda avec un air assez déçu.

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai dit.

Il croisa ses bras, il attendait toujours qu'elle puisse comprendre un peu.

\- Natsu ? Demanda-t-elle avec une once d'espoir.

Il finit par soupirer et par faire un sourire sans réelle joie.

\- Ouais, c'est mon vrai nom. END c'est juste le nom de mon pouvoir, rien de plus. Parce qu'il était destructeur …

Il se rapprocha de la jeune mage blonde et son sourire se dissipa.

\- Je ne suis pas le Natsu que tu connais, à vrai dire, nous nous connaissons pas.

Elle pencha délicatement sa tête et examina toutes ses expressions, tous ses détails, malgré qu'il avait quelque écaille, des flammes noirs sur son coups et aussi des ailes dans son dos, il était la copie parfaite du Natsu qu'elle connaissait, seulement en quoi celui-là était-il différent ?

\- Natsu … Si tu n'es pas le- …

\- J'ai répondu à ta question. Le coupa-t-il. Maintenant s'il te plait, répond à la mienne et tu sauras tout ce que tu voudras.

Elle soupira lourdement mais elle acquit de la tête.

\- Très bien.

Natsu prit un brin de sérieux et il lui dit d'une voix sombre.

\- Vas-tu activer Lumen Histoire ?

Lucy pencha sa tête dans la confusion.

\- Lumen Histoire ? Répéta-t-elle.

* * *

Dans le monde réelle, Natsu et les trois autres démons qui l'accompagnaient, marchèrent toujours sur leur route, sans réellement savoir où ils allaient réellement. Tout ce culte sur Zeref était absurde, ils avaient pour mission de ressusciter les autres démons échoués et de revenir vers Zeref. C'était ce que pensait Natsu, pas END. Les voix n'avait pas cessé de lui parler dans sa tête, lui donnant tout ce qu'il devait faire, mais pour le moment il n'y avait pas d'ordre à exécuter, simplement de suivre la route.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur un champ de ruine, rien à voir avec la guilde de Tartaros. C'était perdu au milieu de nul part. Ils devaient passer par là s'ils voulaient continuer leur route. Ils marchèrent tout de même au milieu des débris. Soudain, quelque chose lui vint à ses oreilles, un bruit de pas qui lui était familier. Natsu s'empressa de monter sur quelque chose et de voir le plus long possible. Mard le regarda faire et il sourit, même si son maitre possédait encore des traits « humains », il savait qu'il apprenait à être un prédateur comme les autres démons. Face à Natsu au plus loin, sur un même rocher, se dresser une silhouette pas inconnu pour l'ex mage de feu.

\- Gihi ! Ria-t-il.

Natsu le reconnu, c'était Gajeel avec une main sur la hanche, un sourire diabolique et le vent qui secouait légèrement sa veste ainsi que ses cheveux.. Même si c'était un rivale, Natsu ne sourit pas à son désagrément. Kyouka et Sayla qui l'avaient vu se rapprochèrent de leur maitre, Kyouka lui demanda poliment :

\- Devons-nous se débarrasser de lui ?

Natsu fit un geste sans la regarder, lui demandant de le laisser. De l'autre coté, voyant que le mage au cheveux roses ne lui avaient pas dit un traitre mot mais seulement un regard resserré, Gajeel engagea la discutions :

\- Alors ? On part sans dire au revoir ?

Natsu ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, il était mentalement entrain de se concentrer à faire taire toutes ses voix envahissantes.

\- De toute façon je n'étais venu pour te souhaiter un agréable voyage ! Lucy est partie pour te retrouver et je ne la retrouve plus … Donc si tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé … Aurais-tu la gentillesse de me dire où elle est ? Demanda-t-il avec sarcasme vers la fin de sa phrase.

Bien sur, il n'était pas venu ici que pour retrouver Lucy. Il avait son petit mot à dire contre lui. Natsu finit par lui répondre tout en restant stoïque :

\- Elle est repartie.

Lorsqu'il entendu cela, Mard regarda Natsu avec de grand yeux. Natsu ne leur avait pas dit qu'il avait rencontré la jolie blonde. De toute façon, il partageait pas de chose avec eux. Les voix dans sa tête leur répétaient que ce n'était que des larbins et qu'un jour il n'en verrait plus aucune utilité.

Le sourire de Gajeel se crispa, il avait des doutes que le nouveau démon de Tartaros ait laissé repartir la jeune fille en bonne santé. Surtout après ce qu'il venait de se produire.

\- Tu sais, espèce d'enfoiré … Que tu as fait tu as blessé beaucoup trop de gens à Fairy Tail …

Natsu baissa tout de même les yeux au sol, il avait honte bien évidemment, il avait encore un peu de conscience à lui seul pour se dire que ce qu'il avait fait été honteux et qu'il n'allait probablement jamais se le pardonner.

\- Et l'une d'entre elle … Continua Gajeel. Est ma meilleur amie …

Natsu releva la tête vers Gajeel, le ton qu'il avait employé, c'était comme une menace de mort envers lui.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire. Pesta Natsu.

\- Alors ne dis rien enfoiré ! Car aujourd'hui tu vas probablement recevoir la claque de ta vie !

C'était bel et bien une menace et un défi. Gajeel craqua ses doigts et il sourit légèrement.

\- Je vais te battre, aujourd'hui, idiot de démon coincé du cul !

\- Veux-tu réellement savoir comment est le pouvoir de END ?

Le sourire de Gajeel s'amplifiait de plus en plus.

\- J'en serais ravie !

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, et sans que l'un attendit l'autre, les deux sautèrent très haut dans les cieux de leur rocher pour se rejoindre dans les airs.

(musique harouki / absolute-configuration)

Le bras droit de Gajeel se métamorphosa en long tuyaux de fer qui devait se précipiter dans la tête de Natsu, hors celui-ci eu bien évidemment l'intelligence d'esquiver. Les poings de Natsu était à leur habitude en feu, il en profita pour le frapper dans la tête, Gajeel était assez rapide pour pouvoir éviter son contacte. Avec son bras droit, il tenta de frapper par le coté la tête de Natsu, le nouveau démon eut assez de temps pour contrer avec son bras. Il attrapa le bras en fer et donna un coup de pied enflammé dans la figure de Gajeel, ce qui déséquilibra ce dernier. Ils tombèrent aux sols en même temps. Les poings et les pieds de Natsu étaient tous en feu, il s'impatientait de l'attaquer encore plus. Dans la fumée de poussière, l'ombre de Gajeel apparut mais elle se transforma vite en la personne lui-même. Il était avec un visage explosif et souriant comme il avait l'habitude d'être. Sa bouche était rempli, il ne prononça pas sa phrase qu'il envoya tout un tourbillon grisâtre. Natsu fit la même chose en lui faisant son fameux souffle du dragon d'acier. Les deux attaques se touchèrent mais l'attaque de Natsu était beaucoup plus forte. Elle détruisit le souffle du dragon de Gajeel et entoura le Dragon Slayer de fer. Gajeel en sortit tout de même indemne malgré ses vêtements qui ont peu brulé. Il se rapprocha en courant prêt à mettre un bon coup de poing sur la figure de Natsu. Mais Natsu avait un avantage par rapport à Gajeel, même si les voix dans sa tête étaient insupportable, elles l'aidaient à prévoir ses attaques et a esquivé au bon moment. C'est bien ce qu'il fit avec le poing d'acier de Gajeel, enfaite, Gajeel prévoyait de lui en mettre plusieurs, mais il arrivait les esquiver, toute. Il était trop rapide. Gajeel prit conscience que END devait beaucoup l'aider dans ses tactiques, parce que d'habitude, Salamander se prenait souvent des poings dans la figure. Il réfléchit deux secondes avant de se prendre encore une fois une autre attaque du rosé dans la figure. Il possédait la Dragon Force du dragon d'acier des ombres à présent.

C'est ce qu'il fit, sans que la salamandre eut le temps de comprendre. Il passa dans le sol rapidement et se montra derrière Natsu pour l'envoyait encore plus long que Natsu ne faisait avec lui. Gajeel rigola. Natsu essuya ses joues. Il s'élança contre Gajeel afin de lui mettre un cette fois-ci, un vrai poing du dragon de feu comme il avait l'habitude de faire, Gajeel disparut finalement, pour se retrouver derrière lui. Natsu n'eu le temps de se retournait qu'il s'était prit un grand coup dans le menton le faisant voler en l'air mais il eu le temps tout de même de lui envoyer une rafale de feu sur lui. Ce que Gajeel évita de justesse. Il sauta en l'air pour revenir vers Natsu. Encore ce n'était qu'un duel de poing et d'esquive. Mes les coups étaient tellement fort qu'ils envoyaient des étincelles. Gajeel sous cette forme était encore plus rapide que Natsu, il passa derrière lui à nouveau et réussi à le prendre par le cou pour le serrer le plus fort possible et enfin le forcer à atterrir la tête la première au sol, encore une fois. Natsu grinça des dents mais il n'eu pas d'autre choix que de libéré sa vague de flamme. Tout autour de Natsu, Gajeel y comprit, était à présent dans une vague de feu. Ils atterrisèrent lourdement au sol, provoquant une explosion.

Les démons qui regardèrent étaient ébahis, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi penser.

\- Maitre Mard, pourquoi Maitre END joue-t-il avec cet humain ? Demande Sayla.

Mard ne s'avait pas vraiment comment répondre à sa question, il ne savait pas à quoi END jouait.

Au sol, Gajeel avait reprit sa forme normal et il haletait durement, il avait beaucoup ecchymose sur tout son corps. Natsu était dans le même état que Gajeel, il se tenait la hanche.

\- C'est ça END ? Je suis déçu ! Ricana Gajeel.

Natsu ne répondit pas. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il ne laissait pas tout le pouvoir de END se propager. Il n'avait pas envi de le blesser comme il l'avait avec les autres, et pourtant il avait fait la même attaque sur lui, il semblerait qu'il ait plutôt bien résister. Mais il était bête, Gajeel est résistant au feu car son fer le protéger contre beaucoup de chose. Mais Gajeel n'était pas prêt d'arrêter, Natsu devait faire cesser ce combat, END doit arrêter de s'en mêler.

\- Gajeel … Tenta-t-il pour une fois. Je te jure que tu n'as pas envi de savoir ce dont il est capable …

Gajeel rigola.

\- Arrête de me tenter !

\- Je suis sérieux ! Dégage de là ! Tu sais très bien …

Il réfléchit puis il trouva.

\- Maintenant, je suis plus fort que toi, je suis capable de te tuer !

C'était en partie vrai. Gajeel rigola encore plus fortement.

\- Alors vas-y … Tue moi !

\- Non … Murmura Natsu. Pas cette fois.

Il bondit rapidement tout en se propulsant avec les l'aide de ses flammes et atterrit rapidement sur Gajeel, tout en le serrant par le cou. Il l'avait coincé contre un mur. Gajeel ricana encore même si il était étranglé.

\- Oublie pas que j'ai des bras, Salamander.

Le bras droit de Gajeel se transforma en une lame d'acier, ce qui transperça rapidement l'estomac du mage aux cheveux rose. Natsu cracha rapidement du sang de sa bouche. La douleur était là. Le bras Gajeel passait complètement au travers de son ventre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans la douleurs, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il y avait en plus une douleur dans son cœur qui frémissait. Natsu regarda la bras de Gajeel qui l'avait planté. Il sentait le pouvoir lui monter à la tête et toutes les voix lui hurlèrent dessus. Tout ce passa tellement vite, que le bras de Gajeel se brisa et il y avait comme une explosion dans le bras de Gajeel qui le fit séparer de son corps. Cette fois-ci, en plus du sang de Natsu, il y avait le sang de Gajeel qui éclaboussait de partout. Pourtant, le bras droit disparut comme une ombre dans le sol. Gajeel avait lui aussi les yeux écarquillait, le douleur était rapide pour lui. Il se rendit compte maintenant pourquoi il l'avait mit en garde. Gajeel disparut lui aussi, sous la forme d'une ombre et il partit le plus rapidement possible, rempli de honte.

Natsu tomba à genoux, ses mains recouvraient son ventre où l'hémorragie ne cessait de s'arrêter. Il grinça des dents. Les trois autres démons s'avancèrent vers lui, en particulier Sayla, qui essaya de l'aider.

\- Maitre END !

Et Natsu tomba finalement au sol, dans un noir complet.

* * *

\- Lumen Histoire ? Répéta-t-elle.

Natsu hocha la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je ne vais pas l'activer si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est.

\- C'est un pouvoir, la lumière de Fairy Tail, un pouvoir crée par Maevis elle-même pour affronter Zeref.

Lucy agrippa sa jupe et la resserra doucement, elle ne savait pas toutes ses choses, ni même que Zeref et Maevis s'étaient rencontrés.

\- Et pour qu'elle raison je dois l'activer ? Rajouta-t-elle.

\- C'est le pouvoir qui peut détruire END.

END ? Seulement END ? Mais alors cela répondait à toutes ses questions ! Elle était sauvée, elle avait un moyen de sauver Natsu.

\- Et, où pourrais-je trouver ce pouvoir ? Demanda Lucy d'une façon charmeuse.

Natsu soupira.

\- Donc tu vas l'utiliser pas vrai ?

\- Si je peux sauver l'autre Natsu, oui !

Natsu posa ses mains sur ses hanches, l'air septique.

\- Lucy … Cela ne le sauvera pas … Mais cela le tuera …

Les yeux de Lucy s'ouvrirent encore plus.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est pour cette raison qu'il t'a demandé de le tuer … Parce que tu es celle qui peut utiliser Lumen Histoire. Donc tu es la seule candidate pour tuer ce Natsu.

Lucy recula, méfiante.

\- Mais … Mais …

\- Je suis désolée Lucy … Mais de toute manière, tu as le choix.

Lucy laissa le silence, elle écouta tout de même.

\- Ce n'est pas le « Tuer ou être tuer » mais c'est plutôt « Tue-le ou rejoint-le ».

\- Tue-le ou … Rejoint le ?

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis là Lucy. Qui je suis ? Je suis Natsu, le fils de Zeref. END n'est qu'un pouvoir avec une conscience, et cette conscience c'est développé de plus en plus parce qu'il a été enfermer durant tout ce temps. END n'est qu'un mythe. On m'appelait END dans le passé parce que je suis un démon de feu. C'est tout. Les démons de Zeref proviennent des livres, c'est juste des personnages que j'ai fait vivre, et j'ai crée Tartaros. C'est la vrai histoire Lucy. Et je peux faire de toi … Une démone pour que tu sois épargner.

Le cœur de la jeune fille battit de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Perdu dans sa propre peur, un nœud s'est nouée dans son estomac. Natsu la regardait, mais son regard n'était plus le même, c'était un regard hautain et ses yeux lui faisaient peur à présent. Il avait maintenant un sourire totalement sinistre.

\- Je te vois hésiter Lucy.

Elle posa sa main sur son front, de la sueur froide lui coulait sur tout son corps.

\- Je … Je …

Le demon se rapprocha et il lui prit fortement son épaule.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre maintenant Lucy. Mais n'oublie pas, utilise Lumen Histoire et tue moi de sang froid ou bien renonce à Lumen Histoire et rejoint moi et nous serons unis.

Lucy ne marchait plus correctement, alors Natsu lui prit la main et l'amena dans la grotte ou se trouver la lave, elle marchait mollement. La porte qui menait vers la sortie était ici, alors qu'elle avait longuement disparut les autres fois. Le démon au cheveux rose lui ouvrit la porte et Lucy se laissa guidé pour sortir. Natsu était sur le point de refermer la porte quand tout à coup il lui dit ses dernière phrase :

\- N'oublie pas, d'accord ? Reviens me voir lorsque tu auras une reponse.

Il referma sa porte. Et Lucy se réveilla.

Elle était toujours au même endroit, mais le ciel avait une tenture plutôt rougeâtre, le soleil commençait à se lever. Elle devait rentrer à la guilde et alerter tout le monde.

Fait attention Lucy, ne tombe pas dans le piège comme tu l'as été ailleurs. N'oublie pas, il y a toujours un mensonge.

Mais la vérité, est que END est réellement libre maintenant.

_« There are no strings on me »_


End file.
